Ed,Edd, and Eddy meets Zoids
by killer needle
Summary: My first fanfic has now been created what would happen if Ed,Edd, and Eddy were some how blasted off to zi and have no idea how to get back please R&R. Chapter 10 is up UNFINISHED
1. Blast off!

This is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! Now on with the story…………

Ed, Edd, and Eddy meet Zoids 

The eds were working on their newest scam in peach crescent creak a space ship ride, everything was normal Kevin and Rolf were playing foot ball Jimmy and Sara were playing, Johnny was talking to plank, and Nazz was in her room listening to music (If she doesn't do that I don't want to know). Double-d was being forced to make a spring-loaded space ship that was thought to launch the kid inside to the other side of the world. 

"Eddy you know the chances of anybody falling for this is 0 to 1" Double-d complained while fiddling with the spring inside the space ship. 

"Lighten up sock head if it works were gonna be drowning in jaw breakers and if anything goes wrong then there gonna be to far away to catch us!" Eddy was leaning against the side of the space ship and had his usual excited expression on his face.

Ed was running around in circles laughing "JAW BREAKERS! YUM! YUM! YUM!" Ed now had stopped running and was drooling over Eddy's head.

Eddy noticed the drooling dropping onto his head "Quit it lumpy or I'll!"

Eddy started wiping the drool off his head, the rest of Double–d's body emerged from the space ship "Despite the lack of parts and tools its finished Eddy!"

Eddy got an excited look and started to run towards the kids.

_Mean while _

Kevin had just booted the ball over to Rolf; Rolf had caught it and started doing tricks, "Rolf hurry up and pass the ball" 

Kevin got an annoyed look on his face as Rolf continued to bounce the ball on his head. "Rolf is good at moving this contraption of Joy yah?" 

Rolf kicked the ball over to Kevin who caught it with one foot; Kevin was just about to pass it back when Eddy showed up in a phoney space suit, " LADIES AND GENTLE MAN ED PRODUCTIONS IS PROUD TO PRESENT!!!!!!!" 

A drum role started playing as Eddy hesitated, "THE EDTANIC MARK 105!!!!!!!"

Eddy pointed over to a cheap looking space ship made out of scrap bits of metal and painted in several different colours, "What the heck is that?" Sara walked up to it and tapped it.

Eddy ran over to Sara and shoed her away "Please don't touch this is very expensive material" 

Nobody seemed impressed on what was going on. Eddy thought for a minute 'time to got to plan B', "Are space ship will send three lucky people for the ride of their lives to the planet of cheese itself the moon!!!"

This caught the interest of most of the children except Kevin and Sara who obviously weren't buying it.

Johnny walked up to eddy with an excited look "For real Eddy?"

Eddy smirked 'This is working now to plan C'; "Just pay 25 cent to be friendly aliens Double-D 567 and Ed2108 and prepare for the journey of a life time!!!"

Ed and Double-d walked out from behind some bushes in green alien costumes. 

"This is so humiliating" Double-d started moaning about how embarrassed he was.

Ed however was enjoying every minute of it, "I am commander of the army of giant egg people from planet of frozen foods, RELEASE THE TOMATO JUICE!!!!!!!" the Ed started wobbling like an Egg on a table.

Nazz noticed the behaviour and giggled "Your silly Ed" this made Ed then fall on his right side nervously sweating.

Kevin looked at the space ship "I smell a dork! How do we know its safe?" Kevin folded his arms and smirked.

Eddy starred at Kevin shocked 'I didn't think they would say that' Eddy scratched his head trying to think of something to say, "It is safe! In fact it's so safe that Double-D 567 and Ed2108 don't even want to travel back to their planet because it's to safe!"

Eddy looked at Double-d who was shaking his head, 'Was that the best he could come up with?' Double-d continued to shake his head while Eddy glared at him telling him to stop shaking his head and act friendly.

Kevin smirk grew wider "Then why don't you try it out?" this made Eddy nervous, sweat started running down his face.

"Just to show us that it really is that safe" Kevin's smirk grew wider.

Eddy quickly responded, "Are you nuts?  Double-D 567 and Ed2108 blow up if not coated with hyper thermal stuff that prevents them from blowing up when they leave earth!" 

Eddy let out a sigh of relief as gasps started coming from some of the kids.

Sara smirked and walked up to Ed "Big brother if you don't go in the space ship with Double-d and Eddy then……………I'M GONNA TELL MOM WHAT YOUR HIDDING UNDER YOUR BED!!!!!" Sara's face had turned red from all of her screaming.

Ed put on a sad expression and was standing properly "I MUST SAVE SWAMP MUCK AND PEANUT!!!!!" Ed grabbed Eddy and Double-d and then hurled them into the space ship, and then he followed them inside and locked the door.

Eddy started shouting at Ed, "ED YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Eddy pulled back his hand ready to fire a punch.

Eddy was just about to hit Ed round the head when Double-d started to point outside, "Er guys…" Double-d started shaking.

Eddy turned to Double-d annoyed "WHAT?" Eddy looked out a window that had been built in to see Sara and Kevin near two switches.

Double-d started to shake more "The left switch fires the space ship using the spring the second switch powers the rocket boosters I installed in case the spring didn't work?" 

Eddy gave Double-d a questioning look, "They haven't been tested yet they could be powerful enough to shoot us into space" Eddy shook terrified while Ed started bouncing up and down.

Ed's bouncing made the space ship start to jump of the ground "Ed is going to the planet of frozen food GIVE ME YOUR MUSTARD!!!!!" the three Ed's looked out the window again and saw Sara press the right switch.

Double-d started banging the window "THAT'S THE SWITCH LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!" Eddy joined in the banging desperately trying to get out; Ed however started using his head to bang the wall of the space ship.

The space ship began to lift off the ground as it launched itself into the air and further into the sky. Eddy had stopped bashing the window and was now looking angrily at Double-d 

"DOUBLE-D WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING PUTTING IN THOSE ROCKET BOOSTERS?!" Eddy started shouting at Double-d.

Double-d started shouting back at Eddy "WELL I WAS HOPPING NOT TO HUMILIATE MYSELF AGAIN IN ONE OF YOUR SO CALLED SCAMS!!!!" the two began arguing about who's fault it was that they had been launched into space.

Ed starred aimlessly out of the window "Oooooooooooo shiny fire flies" Eddy and Double-d looked out the window to see them leaving the Earths atmosphere. 

Double-d looked at Eddy terrified "Lets just hope we don't run out of fuel" a spluttering noise came from down below as the space ship started moving towards a planet.

The space ship started moving faster as it entered the planet, the three Ed's screamed as they watched the planet come closer and closer "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the space ship crashed.

An hour later 

Ed was lying face down in what looked like a type of dessert "I feel like I have just entered the atmosphere of a unknown planet on a space ship that Double-d fixed rocket boosters to………………oh wait that really did happen…………COOL!!!!" 

Ed lifted himself up and stood in the sand of the dessert, his alien costume had been ripped and torn but he felt okay.

"Where's Eddy and Double-d?" Ed heard movement from behind him.

Ed turned round to see Eddy and Double-d's bodies moving, Ed walked over to the two and helped them up, "Thanks mono brow am I dead?" 

Ed looked at Eddy and then at Double-d, Eddy's space suit had been completely ripped off replacing it was the clothes that Eddy usually wore, a yellow T-shirt with a red strip down it and blue jeans and trainers. 

Double-d was fine except for the remainders of his green alien costume, which were hanging over his black hat, red shirt, black shorts, red socks, and blue trainers.

"I don't think were dead eddy but I'm surprised we aren't hurt after that crash we must have fallen at least 1890,578,6780 feet (If that's not correct I don't want to know) by the way where are we?" The three looked round and saw nothing but sand everywhere they looked. 

Eddy thought for a moment "We must be in the Sahara dessert or something that's got to be it we probably landed in the Sahara dessert when we came down to earth" there was a long silence.

Ed finally broke the silence "But what if were not on Earth?" Eddy was about to say something when Double-d started pointing behind the two.

Double-d let out a scream "LION!!!!!!!!" Eddy and Ed turned to see a huge white lion type of machine running towards them. 

Eddy and Double-d started to run away screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Ed however was jumping up and down laughing excited "COOL!!!!!!!" Eventually he joined Eddy and Double-d running when he noticed that it wasn't stopping.

The lion machine was only a few feet behind them.

"NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!!!"

"THIS LOOKS LIKE THE END"

"BUTTERED TOAST!!!!!"

Well there's chapter one of Ed, Edd, and Eddy meets Zoids I'll decide whether to write the next chapter if I get enough reviews.


	2. Ed's Vs Team Mammoth

Well I'm convinced and I have already worked out the Zoids the Ed's will get but feel free to give some ideas I may take them into account. By the way I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy or Zoids sorry I didn't mention that before. Now on with chapter 2……………

Ed, Edd, and Eddy get Zoids 

The lion type machine was almost right behind the three and didn't seem to be slowing down, Double-d however was slowing down tried of all of his running.

"Guys…I…can't…keep this…up" Double-d started to slow down panting heavily.

Double-d passed Eddy as he slowed to a stop, Eddy noticed this and ran back to his friend to help "Come on sock head you can make it!" the two broke into a run again but as they did they noticed the huge lion now was right behind them.

Double-d sank to his knees and started pleading with the robot "Please don't hurt me I'm to young to be trampled" the lion stopped running and looked down at them.

Ed looked back at the two and ran back curiously looking at the lion, "I saw this in a movie once revenge of the robot pet shop series 165" 

Ed noticed Eddy also drop to his knees and start pleading "doesn't Eddy know that when confronted with a robot kitty the thing you must always do is cover yourself with kitty litter?" 

Ed started dumping sand over his head "SPARE ME EVIL ROBOT KITTY I AM ONE OF YOUR HUMBLE SERVIETS".

The lion looked at Ed and then at Double-d and Eddy, the lion shook its head. The three Ed's then jumped back when they heard a male voice shout out from the lion, "Hey kids you should get out of here a Zoid battles going on and I wouldn't like to be caught in a cross fireeeeeee"

The lion type machine suddenly got hit with some type of energy shot from a blue wolf type robot with two guns on its back. The lion turned to the wolf.

"You'll regret that STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!" the lions two front legs suddenly started glowing with yellow energy it then jumped forward and hit the wolf with both claws, the lion ran past the wolf that looked like it hadn't even been hit, suddenly the two cannons on the top of the wolf fell of and the front two legs were sliced in halve causing it to fall over right in front of the Ed's.

Eddy and Double-d had got to their feet and were now all startled at the sight before them, Eddy managed to speak "Now that was cool…" Eddy fainted.

Double-d was the next to speak "That was interesting…" Double-d fainted.

Ed sucked his finger and then looked at the wolf "Gravy…" Ed fainted. 

The lion looked at the three kids that had just fainted and shook its head.

Later………… 

Ed woke up from his faint on a sofa with a blanket over him he saw that he was in a room that had several computers in it and a big screen that had been turned off. "Where's Eddy and Double-d?" Ed heard some mumbling from below him.

Ed looked down and saw Eddy and Double-d on a mattress with blankets over them, Eddy began to wake up "awwwww man I just had the craziest dream about killer robots that fight each other and that we were stuck on the planet and there's no way back" Eddy thought for a moment and then opened his eyes shocked 

"OH MY GOD! THIS AINT NO DREAM WE ARE TRAPPED AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Eddy jumped out of his bed and started running about screaming while Ed just watched Eddy running.

Eddy's screaming made Double-d wake up from his faint with out saying anything he looked around became wide eyed and started running around screaming. 

Ed continued watching the two run around and got up off the sofa, "I'm bored" Ed walked out the room leaving the door open.

The two Ed's noticed Ed leave the room and ran after him calling him back, "NO ED COME BACK!!!!!" the two ran after Ed.

Ed had lead himself to what looked like some storage room however consider the fact that there was no light what so ever he couldn't tell, Ed started fumbling around for a light switch and eventually managed to find it on the wall. 

Ed flipped the switched and was startled to see the masses of robots, armour, and weapons that were scattered out on the floor, "cooooooooooool!" Ed started running round looking at all the robots.

Double-d and Eddy finally found there way to the storage room and saw Ed looking at a white lion like robot, Eddy ran over to Ed "HEY LUMPY WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Eddy was about to shout at Ed again when he noticed that Ed wasn't paying any attention to him and instead was having a conversation with the lion type machine.

Ed started asking the lion questions "What's it like being a machine?" the lion looked down at Ed and then raised a foot and looked at it then he put it down and raised his over foot and looked at it and put it down like before, the lion then let out a quite roar as if saying "I've never really thought about it".

Ed sucked a finger "Are you a Zoid?" the lion growled quietly and nodded.

Double-d joined Ed and Eddy watching them talk to the lion 'so that's a Zoid interesting' Double-d looked around at the other Zoids taking note of every Zoid 

"Lets see there's a bear…a bull…a tiger…a gorilla…a triceratops…a pteranodon (Raynos)…and a…" Double-d stopped and looked at the robot in front of him it looked exactly like the wolf Zoid they had seen that day except it had no armour, it was colourless, and the only weapon that seemed available was the one laser rifle on its back, for some reason Double-d starred at it and thought about what it would be like to pilot it. 

Eddy looked at Ed weirdly and decided to have a look round, like Double-d he noted down each of the Zoids and eventually he saw something that made him feel just like Double-d he saw a lion or tiger type of Zoid that looked a bit like the lion type of Zoid they saw today, the Zoid had no armour, and it was colourless however he noticed something glint in the back of it "Coool just imagine what we could do baby!" Eddy continued to stare at the Zoid.

Ed however kept asking questions "Do people ride in you?" the Lion nodded again; Ed sucked his finger one more question was in his mind. 

"Can I ride in you?" this question the lion didn't like causing it to growl.

"Guess not" the lion robot pointed a claw over to a bunch of different Zoids. 

"Can I have one of them?" the lion let out another roar as if saying "Depends". Ed started looking at the Zoids and eventually came to two Zoids, which he seemed to like, a triceratops and a gorilla the triceratops had everything weapons, armour, and it was coloured red, but the gorilla had no armour, no weapons, but is was coloured black red and some green. 

"Monkey and Dinosaur cooool!" Ed touched the arm and horn of the Zoids but as soon as he did a alarm started to go off causing the three Ed's to snap out of there trances. 

Eddy looked at Ed angry "ED YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" Ed didn't here Eddy yelling he saw the lion Zoid pointing at him to get in the Zoids Ed nodded and ran over to Eddy and picked him up.

"ED WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR…" Ed threw Eddy at the Zoid Eddy was looking at. 

Eddy shielded himself from what was going to happen "AW MAN THIS IS GONNA HURT!!!" the moment Eddy finished Eddy found himself in the cockpit of the Zoid looking up he saw the cockpit window slide shut Eddy looked around him, in front of him was a small screen in between where his feet were on the screen it showed the Zoid he was in and the words BLADE LIGER ONLINE

"Blade Liger is that your name?" Eddy heard a roar come from around him Eddy smiled. 

"THEN HERE WE GO!!!" Eddy looked around and found a type of joystick near his hands Eddy fastened his seat belt and pushed the joystick forward causing the Blade Liger to start running I different directions 

"YAHOOOO!!!!!!!".

Double-d started running towards the exit but was stopped by the Lion Zoid blocking his way and pointing to the wolf Zoid he was looking at, "But…I don't even know how to pilot the thing not to mention the fact that I don't applaud violence- hey what are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!!!" the Lion used its claw to pick Double-d up and then dunk him into the cockpit that the wolf Zoid opened for him. Double-d looked at his screen showing the Zoid he was in COMMAND WOLF ONLINE 

"Er Command Wolf do you think you could let me go because I don't want to get into any tro-" Double-d was cut off by a disappointed whimper from the command wolf Double-d sighed buckling his seat belt. 

"All right I'll pilot you but only for a couple of minutes" a more happier howl came from the command wolf Double-d smiled and took the only joystick that seemed available and pushed it forward causing it to almost run into another Zoid 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this".

Ed already knew what to do climbing into the triceratops Zoid already open head he sat down buckling his seat belt noting the controls around him and the name on the screen in front of him RED HORN ONLINE Ed turned to the Zoid next to him, he didn't known how he knew but some how he could tell it was disappointed "Don't worry little fella I'll be back" he could sense that what he had said made it feel a little happier (Sorry if you find this corny but I couldn't decide which Zoid to give Ed) 

"NOW LETS ROCK AND ROLL RED HORN!!!!!!" the Red Horn sprung to life as Ed took the nearest joystick and pushing it forward, the Red Horn didn't move Ed scratched his head 

"Maybe this will work it" Ed pulled a trigger on the joy stick and heard the sound of gunfire then he noticed pieces of ceiling falling on the horn of his Red Horn. 

"Oops sorry" Ed took another joystick and pulled forward finally sending the Red Horn through a wall and outside into the dessert.

Eddy and Double-d moved their Zoids to watch Ed and then look at each other; the two nodded and followed Ed out of the building. Eddy caught up with Ed "Hey mono brow your pretty good" Eddy smiled at Ed who smiled back Eddy grinned 

"Race ya!!" Eddy pushed a gear stick forward causing to ion boosters (I think that's what there called) to come out the back of the Blade Liger and start up.

Double-d ran beside Ed and called after Eddy "Eddy that's not fair Ed's Zoid can't move as fast as yours can!" Double-d scowled at Eddy "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME EDDY?!!!!" Double-d was just about to call again when he heard an explosion in the distance followed by an Eddy's voice.

"WHOOOOOOOAH!!!!!"

Ed shouted to Double-d "EDDY'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!" The two Zoids started running as fast as they could towards Eddy. Soon they found Eddy's Zoid been bashed around by three Elephant like Zoids, Eddy was bashed one more time and landed at Double-d's and Ed's feet, Ed looked at Eddy 

"Are you okay Eddy?"

Eddy got the Blade liger to its feet "These guys hit me with missiles while I was moving and then they started bashing me about like a soccer ball" three voices were heard from within the Zoids laughing at Eddy.

The Zoid standing between the others walked forward "It was easy that un-armoured piece of junk was no match for are Elephanders missiles now buzz off before team mammoth decides to get nasty!!!!!!!!!!!!" this comment got Eddy mad.

Eddy glared at the Zoid "MY BLADE LIGER IS NOT A PIECE OF JUNK AND WERE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!" the Blade Liger roared at the three Zoids.

The Elephander to the left of the middle Zoid walked forward "We were going to challenge the Blitz team but I guess were going to just have to stamp you into the ground first" the three Elephanders walked forward.

Double-d motioned to Eddy "Eddy I don't think this is such a good idea we don't even know how to properly pilot are Zoids and they don't even belong to us!" Double-d nervously looked at Eddy.

Eddy turned to Double-d "Double-d this is are first battle and this may be the only way to get off this planet and back home if this is the case then were gonna have to fight for it!!!" the Blade Liger let out another roar.

Double-d looked at Eddy's Zoid he was standing confidently and looked ready to fight, Double-d then turned to Ed who was also looking ready to fight, "Were gonna need all the help we can get" Double-d started typing at the keyboard in-front of him.

Eddy turned back to Team Mammoth "Before we begin what are your names?" the Elephander got into a line.

The middle Elephader walked forward "I'm Joe leader of the mammoths, to the right is Max and the one to the left is Bruce" the Elephander all let out a cry (I don't know what sound elephants make). Eddy nodded and was about to leap forward and attack but the Elephander held out there trunks and stopped him.

Joe starred at Eddy "What the heck do you think your doing First of all who are you, secondly the judge needs to get here and finally what do we get when we win?" Eddy starred blankly at Joe. 

The three Ed's noticed something falling from the sky "That should be him now!" 

After a few seconds the object turned out to be a white square shaped space ship, the space ship fell a few feet away from the to teams and open up to reveal a white robot that was connected to the bottom of the spaceship, the robot had a head that was mostly covered by a black visor and the robot had two arms one blue and one red, "Unlisted team on the field please state your names and team name" the Judge pointed to the three Ed's.

All three turned to the Judge,

"I'm Ed"

"I'm Edd but call me Double-d"

"And I'm Eddy"

The Judge stood still for a moment "Please state your team name" the Judge pointed again.

The Ed's looked at each other and nodded, "WERE THE ED'S!!!!!" all three Zoids roared.

The Judge stood still with its arm stretched out at either side "Team registered…Field scanned…Battle mode set…" 

Joe walked over to Eddy "So what are we gonna get when we win?" Eddy thought for a moment but Joe interrupted his thoughts 

"How about if you win you get double the prize money and Bruce's Elephander and when we win we get your Zoids we need some targets?" Eddy scowled at Joe while Bruce starred horrified at the fact he could lose his Zoid.

Eddy grinned "Your on!!!" Double-d and Ed starred at Eddy.

Double-d looked at Eddy worried "Eddy but these aren't even are Zoids what if-" Double-d was cut off by Eddy.

"Don't worry about it sock head I know we can win this its in the bag!!!!!" Eddy's grin grew wider.

Double-d started pressing some buttons on his keyboard and loaded two screens onto the inside of Eddy's and Ed's cockpit, one showed him in the cockpit the other showed a picture of the three Elephander and there Zoids attacking them, "Ed! Eddy! This is the routine were gonna use on team Mammoth Ed you take Joe since yours is the most equipped, I'll take on Max because my laser gun may be able to take him down and Eddy you take Bruce because he seems the least threat and yours doesn't have any well…weapons" Eddy grunted at this comment and agreed while Ed nodded in agreement.

The Judge raised his arms in a cross-position "Ready…FIGHT!!!!!" the battle began.

Eddy started trying to leap at Bruce's Elephander but every time he did he was whacked back by its trunk, Bruce started laughing at Eddy "You stink at this I was hoping a Blade Liger would be more of a challenge but instead I get someone who doesn't even know how to attack with it!" Eddy started getting angry, as he was battered off by the Elephander's trunk.

Eddy thought for a moment…

Flash back 

Eddy and Double-d moved their Zoids to watch Ed and then look at each other; the two nodded and followed Ed out of the building. Eddy caught up with Ed "Hey mono brow your pretty good" Eddy smiled at Ed who smiled back Eddy grinned 

"Race ya!!" Eddy pushed a gear stick forward causing to ion boosters to come out the back of the Blade Liger and start up.

Double-d ran beside Ed and called after Eddy "Eddy that's not fair Ed's Zoid can't move as fast as yours can!" Double-d scowled at Eddy 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME EDDY?!!!!" 

End of flash back 

'Wait a minute Ed's Red Horn moves just as fast as these Elephander do that means if I switch on my boosters and run away and then lead into another attack then I could cause some damage' Eddy grinned and pulled the gear stick back, again two ion boosters came out the back and caused him to run off as fast as he could.

Bruce tried to run after Eddy but couldn't do a thing considering the amount of armour that was slowing him down, "Hey come back you afraid to attack me like a man?" Bruce tried firing a laser out of his trunk but missed way off as Eddy dodged it. 

Bruce noticed a message on his Zoids screen "Nope? What's that supposed to mean…hey what the!!!!" Eddy came right at Bruce dodging every shot he fired.

Eddy slammed the Blade Liger into the Elephander causing a cloud of dust to form over it, "Yeah alright Liger!!!!!" Eddy then saw something shining in the smoke and was horrified to see the Elephander had generated some type of force field around it not even scratched by the blow.

"What the hell is that some type of shield?" the Elephander dropped the shield.

Bruce aimed a missile at Eddy "That's right sucker now be a good boy and lose!!!!" Bruce fired the missile from his ears at Eddy causing the Blade Liger to fall on its side.

"This is almost to easy to bad you don't even know how to use your own shield!" Bruce prepared to launch another missile.

Eddy thought again "I have a shield? But how do I use it? Come on Eddy think!!!" Bruce fired the missile at Eddy causing the Blade Liger to be lost in an explosion.

Bruce cackled evilly "Hah! That wasn't worth the effort" Bruce started walking away from the smoke cloud that had formed.

"DIE SCUM" 

Bruce turned to the cloud to see the Blade Liger heading towards him, "But how the?" Eddy rammed into Bruce causing him to be forced backs a couple of metres.

Eddy tapped his head "Its all up here loser" Eddy noted down the fact that the controls for the shield were next to the joystick.

Eddy noticed that neither him or Bruce had there shields up anymore "That must be what happens when shields collide they must defuse each other or something" Eddy noticed Bruce struggling to get up both Zoids had been damaged badly.

"You…Moron…you gonna pay for scratching my paint work with that piece of Junk!!!!!!" Bruce fired the laser shot.

Eddy started getting angry and dodged the laser shot "MY BLADE LIGER IS NOT A PIECE OF JUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy looked at the screen 'There's gotta be something I can use so far I've only been able to bash it with my Zoid…hold the phone!!' Eddy noticed the screen showing his Zoid had the back part of it highlighted and at the bottom of the screen saying BLADE ATTACK and then pointing to some controls in front of the keyboard. 

"LET SHOW THEM WHAT WERE MADE OF LIGER!!!!!!!" Eddy pulled back the levers and saw two gold blades from the Blade Ligers back shoot out and come to both sides of the Blade Liger.

Bruce's controls started to freeze up "But you don't even know how to use them!!!!!!!" Bruce started to panic as Eddy ran straight at him.

The blades started glowing a bright yellow "DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME OR MY BLADE LIGER!!!!!!!!" Eddy ran straight passed Bruce's Elephander making the blade sink into the top of the Elephander making all its guns fall to the floor.

"YAHOOOO!!!!!!! WE WON!!!!!!!! WE WON!!!!!!!" Eddy started doing a victory dance in his seat while the Blade Liger roared.

Double-d wasn't having much luck at all with Max or his Command Wolf, as soon as the battle had started Max had started hammering him with missiles from his ears and back, which kept the Command Wolf at bay, Max smiled evilly "Have you had enough yet whimp or do I need to teach your doggie how to play dead!!!!!" Max bombarded Double-d with even more missiles than before.

Double-d nervously started shaking in his seat "I just knew this was a bad idea but no…………….I had to go and follow Eddy causing me to fall into a battle with a giant metal elephant!!!!!!" Double-d started looking around him for a weapon he could use.

"Weapon…weapon…weapon…" Double-d looked at the Joysticks of his Zoids and noticed the trigger 

"But of course stupid Double-d!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!" Double-d waited for the cannon to shoot Max, Max stopped shooting missiles, and everything was silent. 

"Errr this can't be good…" Double-d looked at the screen RIFLE DAMAGED 

"Oh no that's the only weapon the Command wolf has!!!!!!" Double-d made the Command Wolf stand up.

Max aimed a missile launcher at the Command Wolf "I guess you just can't teach a old dog new tricks MISSILES FIRE!!!!!!" Max was about to launch the missiles at Double-d when suddenly he felt something hit crash into him.

"What the?!!" the Elephander's legs gave way causing it to fall down, Max saw the Command Wolf run off and circle him at top speed, 

"That guy doesn't no what the heck he's doing MISSILES FIRE!!!!!!!" Max launched the missiles at Double-d but was surprised to see Double-d dodge every single one.

Double-d grinned, "This is a lot easier than I thought it would be WHOAH!!!!" Double-d's Command Wolf suddenly stopped running as he was lifted off the ground by Max's trunk.

Max smirked "Okay doggie stay and FETCH!!!!!" Max threw Double-d a couple of feet away causing Double-d to be damaged badly.

Double-d staggered to his feet "This...isn't…over!!" Double-d pulled the trigger hoping it would fire…it didn't fire.

Max got to his feet "Your rifle isn't working this means I can hit you as much as I like and you still won't be able to hit me, this is to rich!!!!!" Max armed everything he had and aimed it towards Double-d.

Double-d tried to run but the Command Wolf's Legs were to badly damaged "Come on Command Wolf we can do this!!!!!!!!!" Double-d put his finger on the trigger 

"………FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" the rifle remained still, nothing was heard, then it happened the rifle fired and hit Max right in the middle of his head causing him to fire everything over Double-d sighed

"That was almost to close" Double-d noticed a screen appear showing a adult in his late twenties sitting in a cockpit, the man had blondish hair and wore a grey leather suit, 'This must be Max' the man appeared to be angry.

"YOU PUNK!!!!! YOU MADE ME WASTE ALL OF MY AMMOYOU ARE GONNA PAY!!!!" Max charged into Double-d sending him flying back a few feet.

Double-d fired the rifle again and again at the Elephander but every time it hit Max just charged into Double-d "This is not good now that my rifles working and he has no ammo I thought I had a edge but every time I attack he just shakes it of and rams me again, I better try hand to hand combat" 

Double-d started making the Command Wolf jump at Max's Elephander and scratch it or bite it but like Eddy Max used his trunk to bat him off, Double-d jumped at Max's Elephander's Left ear and bite into it causing him to hang off it.

Max tried to shake Double-d off his ear while Double-d hung on for dear life "Get the hell off me puppy or I'll have to put you down!!!!" Max started shaking even more causing Double-d to fly off across the ground. 

Max ran over to Double-d and started whacking him repeatedly with his trunk.

Double-d started panicking "If he keeps this up then I'm gonna be flattened but if I can get a weak spot with my rifle I could win" Double-d started thinking 

'His head was the first place I shot causing him to be slightly damaged however that was because I got his in the eye, however the only place I haven't tried firing at is his back maybe If I can fire at his back or maybe behind his head I can cause enough damage to make him paralysed however if what I'm thinking is wrong then I'm as good as gone!' Double-d managed to get him self to his feet but was surprised to see Max wrap his trunk around him and raise him above his head.

Max's grin grew wider "Any last words before I obliterate you" Max raised him higher.

Double-d looked at his screen TARGET MODE Double-d smiled 'He's forgetting about my entirely about my rifle' Double-d activated target node making a small red circle appear and target Max's back.

Max hesitated "Well do you have any final words?" Max held the Command Wolf even higher.

Double-d smiled "I thought a Elephant never forgets…FIRE!!!!!!!" Double-d fired the rifle at Max's back causing him to drop the Command Wolf as the back part of him blew up. 

Double-d trembled in excitement "YEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!" Double-d started celebrating.

Ed was doing pretty well being the most equipped of the three, using a missile launcher equipped to his back he managed to damage Joe causing him to fall onto his feet, "BAM! BAM! BAM! DIE EVIL ROBOT ELEPHANT OR I WILL BE FORCED TO REALASE THE MOUSE!!!" Ed started laughing dopey. 

Joe got to his feet (Note the things I'm putting now are my own creation and if they are on the TV series then tell me) "Yours may be the most equipped, but mines got a couple of toys to play with as well DEPLOYING SEEKER MINES!!!" the Elephander's sides opened up showing releasing small circular balls which hovered around Ed. 

Ed starred at the little orbs "Ooooooooo giant floating soccer balls" One of the orbs bashed against the Red Horns head blowing up in his face.

"AHHHHHHHH THESE AREN'T SOCCERBALLS!!!!" Ed tried to move the Red Horn out of the swarm but every time he moved a bomb blew up in his face.

Joe enjoyed watching Ed struggle to get out of the mine field "Let's make this a little bit more entertaining" Joe fired his machine gun from his head causing all the mines to blow up around him, Joe started laughing evilly.

Ed looked around him 'Even though I'm well equipped I can't bring this guy down because of his weaponry the only choice I have is trying to blast him with my guns' Ed searched around his cockpit and looked at his screen RAPID FIRE MACHINE GUN, TRI-CANNON, BOMB LAUNCHER 

"These may work MACHINE GUN FIRE!!!!!!!!" Ed pulled the trigger on his joystick causing a machine gun to mount onto his back and fire endless amounts of shots at Joe.

Joe however was already prepared and countered by raising his shield "Is that the best you can do? This is a gun FIRE!!!!!!!" two rifles mounted onto his back and started shooting at Ed causing him to be thrown back a few metres every time one of them hit. 

Ed struggled to keep the Red Horn from moving back "This isn't working come on Red Horn TRI-CANNON FIRE!!!!!" a box with three holes in it started firing at Joe causing the shield to slightly start to break (This may not be right but really I don't care because I had to get rid of the shield somehow) 

"Now's my chance BOMB LAUNCHER FIRE!!!!!" a launcher that was mounted onto the Red Horns back started firing Bombs that at first fired straight into the air but then they started to rain down on Joe causing a wide amount of damage.

Joe smiled "I was hopping I would fight a decent opponent it looks like I came to the right place how ever your still weak!!!!" Joe moved the trunk of the Elephander towards Ed and started firing lasers at him 

"What's the matter can't handle the heat LASER FIRE!!!!!!" Joe's Elephander started revealing even more lasers from out of his armour and began firing causing Ed to fall onto the ground.

Ed started jumping out of the seat as each laser hit and started shaking the Red Horn "What can I do this is even worse than making Sara mad?" Ed tried to raise his Red Horn off the ground but was immediately forced back to the ground by a missile 

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM EVIL ROBOT ELEPHANT!!!!!" Ed aimed his lasers at Joe and fired hitting him head on in the face causing his barrage to stop.

Joe tried to see through the cloud of smoke that had formed over his screen "Lousy laser now where he WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!" Ed came at full speed towards Joe crashing straight into him.

Ed started laughing, "I bashed the evil robot elephant" Ed noticed that Joe's Elephander back now had revealed about twenty cannons from the back of it.

Joe started laughing maniacally "This little bunch of weapons I got off a Dibison that I managed to blast into oblivion FIRE!!!!!!!" all of the cannons started charging energy shots from inside the cannon and unleashed them into one line of fire which then split into several lines of fire which hit Ed head on.

Ed shook nervously in his seat as the blasts hit him "What's a Dibison?" Ed looked at his screen for something to retaliate with then he saw something WILD WEASEL UNIT ASSUALT 

"Wild weasel unit? What's that?" Ed didn't bother thinking twice as he saw the Elephander powering up for another blast; Ed activated the wild weasel unit causing a bunch of green circles to start appearing and locking on to Joe 

"This better work…WILD WEASEL ASSAULT FIRE!!!!!!!!" Every single weapon that Ed had began firing at Joe causing Joe to be completely damaged and fall to the ground in defeat; Ed put on a dopey grin and started jumping up and down in his seat while the Red Horn roared 

"I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON!" Ed continued jumping up and down in his seat.

The judge raised his red arm "The battle is over the winner is the Ed's!!!!!" all three Zoids started roaring in victory.

The three Ed's started talking to each other about their battle, Eddy started laughing, "Did you see how good we were WE ROCKED!!!!!" Eddy continued laughing.

Double-d nodded in agreement "I must admit I was impressed how we won are very first Zoid battle without needing any training what so ever" Double-d started thinking about the battle he had with Max.

Ed started tapping loads of buttons making the Red Horn start firing the remaining ammo it had into the sky, "I am a robot battle warrior bow down to me or fear my wrath!!!!" Ed started laughing maniacally.

Double-d started trying to calm Ed down "Ed that's expensive equipment please don't waste it!" Ed sadly stopped.

The Ed's noticed three men get out of the Elephander one of the pilots was Max and the other two were Joe and Bruce, Bruce seemed the same age as the two other team mates and had black hair and Joe had light brown hair all were wearing the same grey leather suit, Bruce stepped forward 

"Well I have to admit you kids were a lot better than we thought you would be its not every day that we lose, you'll find the prize money inside the Elephander" Bruce jumped into Max's Elephander.

Joe smiled "But don't think this is over we will battle again until next time take care!" Joe and max retreated into their Zoids and took off leaving the three Ed's feel like they were kings of the world.

Eddy grinned and started celebrating "Did you guys just here what he said?" the two Ed's nodded in union.

"WERE THE BOMB!!!!!!"

"WERE GREAT!!!!!"

"I'M HUNGURY!!!!!!!"

The Ed's were about to celebrate when they noticed Four Zoids standing behind them. A Feminine voice came from a raptor like Zoid with two missile launchers; two repeating heavy machine guns, and god knows how many other guns. 

"AND YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three Ed's gulped as the Zoids closed in.

Well it took me two days but I did it and by the way theres a couple of points I'd just like to make…

1) I will be changing the Zoids at some points so keep your ideas coming.

2) If anyone has any problems with the wild weasel unit in Ed's Zoid please tell me.

3) I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Black mail

Killer needle here saying that just before I start this chapter I would like to say that most of the questions asked in the reviews will be answered in this chapter so don't threat about asking yourself "Is he going to tell us why the Red Horn had a weasel unit?" or "Are the Ed's going to join the Blitz team, so without further a due on with chapter 3…

Blackmail 

The four Zoids started closing in one, the Raptor like Zoid had three other Zoids with her, One was the white lion robot that they already had seen, the other was a blue Command Wolf with two guns on it's back, and the last one was a bird like Zoid that had several different guns attached to it. 

Double-d trembled nervously "Please…excuse are rudeness…because…you…see…well…" Double-d tried to think of something to say but nothing seemed to come to his mind they had stolen there Zoids and gotten into a battle damaging them brutally, not to mention the fact that the mammoth team were meant to be fighting the blitz team in the first place.

The raptor stepped forward "EXCUSE YOU?! YOU TOOK ARE ZOIDS AND GOT THEM BEATEN UP AND NOW YOU SAY YOU WANT US TO FORGIVE YOU?!" the raptor aimed at her weapons at Double-d.

Double-d started sweating "oh dear…oh my this is not good!!!" Double-d fainted in his seat causing the Command Wolf to faint as well.

Eddy starred angrily at the raptor "Nice going babe look what you did to double-d!!!!!" Eddy shouted sarcastically. 

The raptor turned to eddy with its guns pointed at him making him gulp and start to back away. The bird Zoid stepped forward "You took are Zoids without are permission or even buying them and also you blew a whole through the wall and ceiling in are hover cargo so that gives us every reason to be mad at you!!!!!" the bird aimed its guns at Ed.

Ed sadly looked at the bird "Ed is sorry" the bird kept its guns on Ed.

Eddy glared at Ed "Don't say sorry Ed we were only borrowing them and we would have returned them anyway (Eddy crossed his fingers) so that gives them no right to come and give Double-d a heart attack!!!!!" Eddy crossed his arms.

The four Zoids looked at each other the white lion Zoid looked at eddy "Guess there's only one thing to do" Eddy looked worried as the Four Zoids started firing at Eddy causing his Blade Liger to fall to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Ed looked at Eddy and Double-d and then back at the four Zoids who now aimed their guns at him, "HAVE MERCY ROBOTS OF THE MUTANT PET SHOP ED DID NOT MEAN TO ANGER YOU!!!!!" the four Zoids looked at Ed.

The Girl walked over to Ed's Red Horn "We'll have mercy on you if you just come along quietly" Ed nodded and followed the Raptor back to the hover cargo with the Lion and Command Wolf dragging Double-d and Eddy behind them.

Eddy woke up in exactly the same room as when he woke up in except this time he was tied to a chair and the lights were out except for a spotlight that hung over there heads, Eddy looked around to see Double-d and Ed tied to a chair, Double-d was still asleep but Ed was awake and smiling dopily at Eddy,

"Tisk, Tisk, You snore like a hippo with pasta up his nose" Ed started imitating Eddy.

Eddy glared at Ed "Can it lump or I really will stick pasta up your nose!!!!" Eddy tried to untie his hands.

Double-d started to regain consciousness "Oh my head…where am I…" Double-d looked around seeing Ed still imitating Eddy and Eddy how was trying to untie the ropes, Double-d gave a questioning look at Eddy and Ed "What's going on?" the three turned to the shadows when they saw a man enter the light.

The man looked in his late twenties and had blonde hair; he wore blue jeans and a red and white jacket "It's about time you woke up" the Ed's just starred at him for a moment, "Sorry but we had a bit of a power cut so…" the male was cut off by a girl walking into the light and glaring at him.

"DON'T SAY SORRY TO THEM BIT THERE THE ONES THAT SHOULD BE SORRY!!!!!!" the girl looked the same age as Bit and had red hair; she wore a pink top with, purple gloves, pink pants, with some yellow and green on her outfit, her hair had two yellow circles above her head and two long blue string like things that stuck out at both sides.

The three Ed's starred at the girl who continued to shout at Bit, Double-d tried to get their attention, "Um…excuse me…Mr Bit…Sir could you tell us what's going on so we can leave?" the two people turned round and starred at Double-d blankly.

The two looked at each other and then snapped out of their trance, the girl walked over to Double-d and leaned over him grinning evilly "Alright who sent you?" it was then Double-d's turn to stare blankly at her

"Sorry?"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!!!"

"Sorry I don't have a clue what you're talking about?"

Double-d also raised an eyebrow in confusion Bit, Eddy, Ed just starred at the two.

"LOOK DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME KID NOW WHO HIRED YOU TO STEAL ARE ZOIDS??"

Double-d started sweating.

"WHO WAS IT LEYON? THE BACK DRAFT GROUP? WHO WAS IT!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Miss I don't have a clue what you're talking about…except for the bit about us stealing your Zoids now that I can explain you see-"

The red head cut off Double-d.

"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU STOLE THEM WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO HIRED YOU TO STEAL THEM!!!!!"

Eddy glared at the red head "LOOK CHICK WILL YOU STOP HARASING MY FRIEND HE DIN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!" the girl turned to Eddy furious

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CHICK YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!"

"OH FOR GODS SAKES DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP THE BIG YAP OF YOURS ALMOST HIT ME ROUND THE FACE!!!!!"

"WHY I OUTTA…"

The red head was about to raise a fist at Eddy but bit grabbed her arm shaking his head "Lena just let them explain" Bit looked at Double-d "Kid could you just explain to us why you're here" Double-d explained everything that had happened so far from when they built the rocket to when they beat the mammoth team.

Double-d ended the story "…and that's how we got here" Bit and Lena starred at Double-d like he was insane while Ed and Eddy starred blankly at the three.

Lena got up off the chair she had dragged over because her legs were cramped "You expect us to believe that?" Double-d nodded

"THAT IS THE MOST CRAZIEST STORY I EVER HEARD I OUTTA GET MY GUN SNIPPER OUT AND…" 

Before Lena could finish a older male voice was heard "Lena! Bit can I talk to you a moment" the two people looked behind them and walked into the darkness.

Eddy looked clueless at Double-d "What the hell just happened are we gonna be used as target practice or not?"

Double-d looked at Eddy "I don't know"

"SNORE!!! I'm a hippo…"

"Ed shut up!!!"

In the darkness 

Lena and Bit walked into a room where three people were sitting down on a circular couch.  All three of them were male, one had brownish blondish hair that hanged down to his shoulders and was a wearing blue and black shirt and pant's he looked the same age as Lena and Bit, the other seemed the same age as Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had Black hair; he wore a black shirt, brown waist coat, and blue shorts, the last one seemed about near the age of forty and had brown hair; he wore a cream jacket and blue jeans (I forgot what colour his shirt was somebody please tell me!!!).

Bit and Lena sat down; Bit looked at the older man " So what's up Doc?" Bit grinned at the Joke he just made while everyone else just groaned.

The doc crossed his arms "Were going to hire those three kids" the four jumped up in surprise.

Lena glared at Doc "Dad why are we gonna hire them they took are Zoids?!" 

"And they can keep them they have to have Zoids if there gonna be on are team" 

"But they're insane!"

"Builds character"

"They almost blew up are Zoids"

"They pulled out of a tight spot and won us some money and a new Zoid"

"They could have been hired to spy on us"

"Theirs no evidence saying they were"

"They could have come to steal the Liger zero"

"The kids would already have took off with them already!"

"There too young!"

"We said that about Jamie"

"One of them called me babe!"

"Take it as a compliment there gonna be on are team and that's final!!"

The boy named Jamie stood up "But what are we gonna pay them with?" the Doc grinned evilly

"Black mail"

Meanwhile 

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Eddy started squirming in his chair

Ed smiled "Perhaps they were eaten by man eating plants that go by the name of gujimbo on planet beetroot, water me spineless ones!!!"

Double-d sighed "Ed that was a movie back on earth that stopped showing years ago and the the plant said "Feed me"

"No thanks I'm not hungry"

"I will be if they don't…HURRY UP!!!!!" as soon as Eddy finished Lena and Bit walked in with Jamie, Doc, and the male know as Brad.

The doc smiled at the three boys "Congratulations your in!!!" the Ed's starred at the Doc weirdly.

Eddy scratched his head "And you are?" the Doc slapped his head.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Dr. Tauros and I'm the founder of the Blitz team" 

"Let me guess you're a Zoid team" 

"Correct! Allow me to introduce the team"

Doc started pointing to the four.

"I see you've meet Bit and Lena"

Doc pointed to Bit and Lena.

"Bit are main Zoid pilot and Lena's my daughter"

Eddy grumbled "How could I forget she was the one who nearly hit me with her big yap"

Lena was about to hit Eddy but again Bit and Brad held her back "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!"

Doc quickly pointed to Jamie and Brad.

"That's Jamie he pilots a Raynos and helps with are strategies and that's Brad are second best Zoid pilot" 

Ed smiled "Hello do you have any Walnuts!!" the Blitz team looked at Ed weirdly.

Double-d just sighed "How do you do my names Edd but you can call me Double-d" the Blitz team waved at Double-d, Double-d motioned to Eddy "That's Eddy and to the Left of me is Ed please excuse him if he says anything unusual" the Blitz team waved to Ed and then at Eddy (Except Lena who just stuck her tongue out at him) "Now excuse me Dr Tauros But what did you mean by "Were in?"

Doc grinned "We want you to join are team!!" the three Ed's automatically fell over still tied to their chairs.

The three managed to get back up again, Eddy Looked at Doc weirdly "What just like that?" Doc nodded.

Eddy grinned "And how much do we get in return for working with you?" Eddy's mind drifted back to the mention of prize money when they battled the Mammoth team.

Lena walked over to eddy "Absolutely nothing" Eddy snapped out of his trance and angrily starred at Lena.

"WHAT NOT EVEN AN ONEST BUCK??"

Bit walked forward "Actually you do get Shelter, Bed, Food, and maybe a way to get home if what you say is true" Ed's tongue hanged from his mouth.

"BUTTERED TOAST!?"

"Yeeeah…that's right…buttered toast"

Eddy glared at Bit "No deal were not working unless we get some of the green stuff.

Lena Leaned over Eddy "Well I'm afraid its either join are team or no way back home, a fine for damages, and a couple of bullet marks in your backs" Double-d and Ed looked at Lena shocked

"DEAL!!"

"DEAL!!"

Lena looked at Eddy "Well…" Eddy grunted.

"Black mail…fine deal"

Doc clapped his hands "Well then I'll go register you into the Blitz team"

Brad walked out the room "I'll go get a cup of coffee"

Lena walked out the room "I'll take care of the damages and repairs"

Bit walked over to the Ed's and started to untie them "I'll untie you"

Jamie walked out of the room "I'll go take care of your rooms and Bit when your done take them down to the store room" 

Eddy sighed "Well boys I guess this is gonna be are new life"

Double-d sighed, "Life is so cruel"

Ed laughed "Snore…"

Well there you have it black mail has been created please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up real soon.


	4. Pump them to the max!

Chapter 4 is up and in this chapter I am going to try my very best to not make any spelling mistakes AT ALL!!!!!!!!! In this the Blitz team is going to help the Ed's pump up their Zoids to the max!!!!!!!! Enjoy ^-^

Pump them to the max!!!!!!!! 

The three Ed's were being lead to the storage room by Lena, Brad, Bit and Jamie; Ed was putting on the excited expression like he usually does when he's excited (Sucking on his bottom lip), Eddy was still grumbling, and Double-d was curious about why they were going to the storage room, "Why are we going back to are Zoids?" 

Lena looked back at Double-d "Because we need to up grade your Zoids your were hardly standing when after that Zoid battle"

Everyone turned round to Eddy "We beat team mammoth into the ground and you don't have to fix are Zoids with some lousy trash from your rusty old raptor!!!"

"It's called a gun sniper titch and if your gonna last 5 minutes in another battle then I suggest you let us!!" Eddy stopped arguing but continued grumbling silently.

The crowd stopped walking as they arrived in front of the storage room; Jamie opened the doors "Well here it is the storage room where all are extra parts are-"

Eddy barged past Jamie and walked into the store room "We've been here before kid so don't go yapping on about your over grown garage"

Jamie glared at Eddy, Double-d ran after Eddy "Eddy watch your manners! Please excuse Eddy he can get a bit rude when he doesn't have his own way"

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!"

Jamie nodded "That's okay" the crowd entered.

Bit walked up to the three Zoids that the Ed's fought with while the rest lined up in front of the Zoids "Well troops we have two badly damaged Zoids that need to be repaired and equipped with armour and weapons plus we also need to-"

Bit was interrupted by an excited scream from one side of the room; Double-d was kneeling beside a large pile of engines and weapons "OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

Eddy and Ed gave Double-d a questioning look; Eddy walked over to Double-d who was pointing next to some type of rocket booster "It looks like my mothers hair drier" 

Double-d glared at Eddy "This is the exact replica of the 5-67815 mark 5 speed booster on Earth this is supposed to be the fastest engine ever created!!!!!"

As soon as Double-d ended his sentence the whole of the Blitz team burst out laughing, The Ed's looked at the Blitz team questioningly, Double-d got up of his feet "What's so funny?"

Brad walked over to the two "That's the most common type of ion booster that's been made you can get that in your every day parts shop really cheap" Double-d's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're not pulling my leg?" 

Brad shook his head.

Bit glared at the three "Can I continue?" the three nodded Double-d still had his jaw dropped from the shock.

"As I was saying we need to repair and equip these Zoids with new armour and weapons plus we also need to show them how to do it themselves"

Bit starred as Two more jaws fell to the floor Ed and Eddy were gapping at what they just heard, Eddy stuttered "You want us…to do it…are selves!?" Bit nodded Ed and Eddy turned to Double-d who now had picked his jaw up of the floor, Double-d shook his head.

"Fine I'll help you"

Ed and Eddy breathed a sigh of relief Bit rubbed his hands together "Well lets get started!!" The group walked over to eddy's Blade Liger

"The Blade liger needs to be repaired, new armour needs to be added, and more weapons need to be added to so I guess I better help with that"

Bit motioned for Eddy to follow him Eddy nodded and walked with Bit over to the Blade Liger.

The group headed towards the Command Wolf, Jamie stood in front of the Command Wolf "The Command Wolf also needs to have repairs done to it, and new weapons and armour fixed to it so I think that me and Brad should help with that!" Brad nodded and walked over to the Command Wolf. Double-d followed Brad and Jamie to the Command Wolf.

Lena looked at Ed "Guess it's just you and me" Ed nodded; Ed wasn't really that keen on having a girl helping him with his Zoid 'Lena reminds me to much of Nazz' (I know what your probably thinking and I've got to say that I have not a clue what I'm going to do with this little problem) Lena walked over to the Red Horn "The Red Horn surprisingly didn't take much damage and all it needs is a few repairs and it's ammo restocked" Lena looked at Ed who was now sweating 'Oooooookay what's up with him?' Lena walked over to Ed "Are you coming?" Ed looked at her and nodded "Well come on then!" Lena walked towards the Red Horn Ed was about to walk after her when he looked at the gorilla type Zoid.

Lena looked back at Ed and noticed he was looking at the Iron Kong a Gorilla type of Zoid that was more powerful in hand to hand combat than fire arms (From what I've seen that's what it seems like its mostly for!!! So if you think otherwise I don't care!!!!) Lena walked over to Ed "What's your name again Ed isn't it?" Ed nodded "It looks like you want to try out that Iron Kong don't you?" Ed nodded again "Okay lets make a deal hear If you fix it up ready for the next Zoid battle it's yours deal?"

Ed thought for a moment "What happens if I don't?" Lena grinned

"Then you go out and Buy me dinner" (Not go out with her! Buy her dinner and bring it back to her!) Ed thought for a moment 'How hard can upgrading a Zoid be?'

"Deal!" 

Lena grinned, "Then lets get to work on the Red Horn!" Ed smiled he felt like he could trust Lena.

Eddy ran over to a pile of black and purple armour "Lets see Armour, Armour, Armour…"

Bit called over to eddy "Hey Eddy hurry up with that armour the work on the smoke screens done!"

"OKAY!!! Come on Eddy where is that armour…BINGO!!" Eddy tried to pick up a huge sheet of armour but only managed to drag it across the floor, "Man this is a lot harder than I thought…" Eddy finally managed to drag the armour over to the Blade Liger.

"Good ya got it!!!" Bit jumped off the Blade Ligers tail and picked up the armour and placed it on top of the end of the tail "Good now go get that hammer and bang it over the tail while I hold it in place!"

"Got ya!" Eddy picked up the hammer and started banging the armour into place.

"You're doing good just watch where you're hammering OUCH!!!!" Eddy accidentally hit Bit's hand with the hammer.

"Oops sorry"

Bit rubbed his hand "Don't worry I've had far worse injuries"

"From Zoid battles"

"No from Lena"

The two stared at each other and then burst out laughing. Bit picked up a welding torch and started to weld the amour onto the tail "Eddy go up into the cockpit and check the screen to see if any new options have come up" Eddy nodded and climbed into the cockpit.

"Whoa! Check out these new options lets see Smoke Screen, Blade attack…yep everything's here and now Blade Liger will mop the floor with team mammoth next time we see them!!" Eddy started laughing as he got out the cockpit. 

Bit looked up at Eddy 'He sure is confident I can't wait to see him in action!' Bit saw Eddy jump down from the cockpit and onto the floor "Hey Bit there's something I gotta ask you?"

"What?"

"What's that white Lion type of Zoid over there?" Eddy pointed to the Lion

"That's the Liger Zero" 

"The Liger Zero?"

"Yep! It's the strongest Liger ever know!"  

Eddy looked at Bit shocked "What!!!!"

"It can have its armour changed into three different armour units each more powerful than the last!!" 

Eddy looked at the Liger Zero 'the strongest Liger ever know? We'll see about that!!' Eddy looked at Bit 

"Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"When the time comes I'll challenge you okay?"

Bit looked at Eddy startled, Eddy had a serious expression on his face and was walking back to the Blade Liger "But for now…GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!!!!!!" Bit smiled and followed Eddy.

Jamie was fixing a white piece of armour to the Command Wolf's leg, "How you holding up Double-d?"

Double-d popped out from under the Command Wolf "I'm fine I almost finished installing my secret weapon!!!!"

Jamie looked at Double-d curiously 'what's he mean by secret weapon?" Jamie just shook off the feeling, Double-d looked around 

"Where's your friend Brad?"

"He's getting another Ion booster for your Command Wolf"

"Another one? We've installed about five already why do we need all of these booster anyway?"

Jamie finished fixing the armour and looked at the Command Wolfs guns, two rifles had been fixed onto the Command Wolfs back instead of the one large gun, "Because if we don't have enough Ion boosters the Command Wolf won't be able to move it's fastest speed"

Brad came back with an Ion booster being dragged behind him by a robot.

"I got the Ion thrusters"

Double-d smiled "Thanks Brad"

Brad looked at Double-d "How you doing?"

"Fine I've almost finished my secret weapon!!!!"

"What's that?"

Double-d smiled "Sorry I can't tell you till are next Zoid battle"

"Need any help?"

"No but thanks!!!!"

Double-d disappeared back under the Command Wolf 

Jamie looked over to Brad "Well he's got spirit…"

Brad kept his eyes on where Double-d had just been "I wonder if it will last"

"I think we may have are selves a winner!!!"

"We'll see…well I better get this booster fixed on"

The three continued working on the Command Wolf.

Lena was sitting in the cockpit of the Red Horn searching through the Red Horns options Ed's head appeared from the side of the cockpit "HELLO!!!!!"

Lena jumped and glared at Ed "DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!"

"Sorry"

"That's okay" Lena turned to the screen

"We've got the new armour sorted and we have some more weapons added to it so basically were almost done" Ed nodded

Lena started tapping at the keyboard "You know I'm surprised that the weasel unit worked with the Red Horn"

"Why?"

"A Weasel unit is usually only able to be fitted onto a Gun Sniper or a Godos"

"Why do you think it worked with the Red Horn?"

"I don't know…Doc put in the weasel unit because he thought that it would work well with the Red Horn however when we tested it out nothing happened so we just left the Red Horn to gather dust"

"I eat the dust from under my bed!!!!!" Lena looked weirdly at Ed

"TASTES JUST LIKE CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!"

"That has got to be the grossest thing I ever heard" Lena sighed

"Better get used to it…" Lena shook her head and noticed that Ed had vanished

"Where'd he go?" Lena jumped out the cockpit and saw Ed drag a black piece of armour over to the Iron Kong.

"He sure is determined"

Lena noticed Doc come through the door "OKAY KIDS COME AND GET IT!!!!!"

The newly formed blitz team hurried through the door of the storage room.

Eddy and Double-d sat down at the table next to Lena and Bit while opposite them was Jamie, Brad and Doc, Double-d looked at the empty seat next to Doc "Where's Ed?"

Eddy looked at the empty seat "I think I saw him dragging a two big cannon type thingies over to that big Gorilla like Zoid" 

"Strange its not like Ed to miss out on dinner especially when he said he was hungry"

Eddy shrugged "Lets just eat if he's not back by the time were done eating we eat his dinner"

Double-d scowled at Eddy "Alright! All right! Well bring him his dinner now sheesh!!" the two got up from their seats.

Doc noticed this and immediately stopped them "Where are you going not hungry?"

Double-d shook his "No sir Ed hasn't come back for his dinner so I thought I better bring it to him"

Doc looked at Double-d with a mischievous grin on his face "Relax if he doesn't come back by the time were done eating we eat his dinner!!"

Doc grabbed Ed's plate but immediately started wrestling when Lena and Bit grabbed the plate.

"Oh no you don't that plates mine!!!"

"What ever happened to ladies first!!!!!"

The three started wrestling even more when Eddy joined in pulling the plate about.

"There's only one place where this foods going and that's in my stomach!!!!!"

Double-d sighed "Please…" Double-d simply took the plate off the three and left with his own plate so that they wouldn't eat his own food.

The four crossed their arms in a strop; Lena pouted, "He could have been more of a gentle man"

Double-d entered the storage room "Ed hello are you there?"

Double-d flicked on the light switch (Yes they do have power now!!!) Double-d gapped at the new Zoid that had formed in the corner of the storage room, the Iron Kong had now been completely armoured up with red and black pieces of armour, Double-d walked over 'Ed's done a really good job with that Gorilla'

Double-d noticed the a green coat bending over the Iron Kong's hand, Double-d put Ed's plate down and tapped him on the shoulder, Ed turned to Double-d and smiled "I'm a robot scientist!!!!"

"Ed did you do all of this?"

"Yep!!!" Ed continued working

"I must say it's very impressive"

"Thanks!!!"

Ed smiled at his friend "Finished the Iron Kong's right hand!!"

Double-d looked at the Iron Kong's arms, both arms had two missile pods attached to their shoulders

"Ed no need to be a wet blanket but apart from the missile pods your Iron Kong has no other weapons"

Ed nodded "Over there napkin please!!!!" Ed pointed to piles of missiles and guns.

"Er…Ed don't you think that may be a bit heavy?"

Ed scratched his head in confusion but then lit up "No problem Double-d for the weight of buttered toast is only 3.005 square inches from the side of the table of chestnuts meaning that the diameter of cheese is up to 4.5 meters in the length of a wash cloth!!!"

A long silence followed after Ed had finished talking, Double-d just starred at Ed "Maybe I should help you"

"No need Double-d for…"

"I bought you your dinner"

"COOKIES AND MILK!!!!"

Ed and Double-d ate the rest of their dinner "So do you need any help?"

"Yep for my name is Ed bringer of bacon!!!"

"That's settled then!"

The Ed started attaching the rest of the weapons to the back of the Iron Kong while Double-d went searching through the piles of Ion boosters.

The blitz team and Eddy had just finished eating when Double-d and Ed entered the room; Eddy sat up in his seat "What took you so long sock head!"

Double-d and Ed sat down in their seats "Ed just needed a little help with something that's all"

Jamie heard Double-d "With what?"

Ed put his finger to his lips "Susha the walls have ears Jamie"

Jamie was about to reply when Doc caught everyone's attention "Listen up team are next Zoid battles just come in!!"

Bit put his hands behind his head "So which team are me and Liger going to mop the floor with!"

"Actually I wanted Ed, Edd, and Eddy to go through this battle as a test to see if they can hold out in a real Zoid battle"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy jumped to their feet and started celebrating. Eddy jumped onto his seat and was punching the air

"Who's the man?!!"

Eddy continued celebrating; Double-d surprisingly had got to his feet and was also doing a victory dance

"All right my first official Zoid battle"

Eddy turned to Double-d "I thought you "didn't applaud violence"?" 

"I don't really but this is my first time with the new improved Command Wolf!!!"

Ed picked Eddy and Double-d up and hugged them so tight their faces turned blue from lack of air

"WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETIERS OF THE ROUND TABLE!!!!!"

"Ed…can't…breath need air…"

"Oops sorry!"

Ed let go of Double-d and Eddy leaving them to gasp for air, Brad looked at the sight and then back at Doc "So who them up against?"

"The newly entered team insect" (Yes I made them up like team mammoth)

"They hard?"

"Can't tell all we know is they specialise in insect type Zoids"

Eddy put a fist up confidently "Don't you worry were gonna squash them like the bugs they are!!!!"

Ed and Double-d agreed "YEAH!!!!"

Lena crossed her arms "Just don't get yourselves beaten up like last time"

Bit smiled encouragingly "Lay off them Lena I'm sure they'll be fine! Win one for the team boys!!" 

The three nodded and slapped each other a high five "Lets do this thing!!!!"

Are they gonna win one for the team or will the Ed's be the ones that are gonna be squashed find out in the blitz team Vs Team Insect…


	5. Blitz team Vs Insect team

Killer needle: Killer needle here and this is it the 5th chapter, I've got to say I'm surprised that I made it this far, I hope you enjoy it because the Ed's have now got their own customized Zoids prepare for the Blitz team Vs Team insect!!!!! Remember I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Zoids they are made by some clever companies so don't sue me!!!!! I have now also been persuaded by the powers of Lena that I will not (Wink) couple Ed and Lena and instead I couple her with Harry!!!!!

Lena: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT I AM GONNA KILL YOU!! YOU BASTARD FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!

Killer needle: Please Lena I now that this is a PG-13 but there's no need to got over board

Lena: I'LL STOP SWEARING IF YOU PROMISE TO SAY THAT HARRY AND ME AREN'T GONNA BE COUPLED!!!

Killer needle: Awwwww but I think you two make a lovely couple

Lena: YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!!

Killer needle: Fine, Fine, sheesh no need to bite my head off! Eddy's right you do have a big mouth!

Lena: WHY YOU!!!!!!

Killer needle: I know instead I'll pair you up with Bit!

Lena: NOOOOOOOO!! WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!  
  


Lena's gun sniper is chasing killer needle

Killer needle: READERS PLEASE READ THE FANFIC THIS PART HAS TOO MUCH VIOLENCE OUCH!!!!!"

Note: In this fanfic the Ed's Zoids are using units that I got from a site selling Zoid parts, this unit will be used according to my own imagination and I don't know if its been used on TV so if it has then lets just say the Ed's changed the unit ^-^

Blitz team Vs Insect team 

The Ed's stood in the storage room next to the Red Horn, Blade Liger, Command Wolf and a Iron Kong that was now covered with a very big cloth, Eddy looked at Double-d; Double-d hands were nervously shaking "You Nervous Double-d?"

"A little…"

"Get used to it were gonna be doing this a lot from now on"

"I'm not the only one who's nervous Eddy"

Eddy looked at his own hands; like Double-d he was shaking as well, "What about you Ed you nervous?"

Ed confidently put his hand on the Red Horns horn and looked at his nails "Nope me and my Red Horn are gonna make toast of the bugs"

"Hey guys get ready the match is about to start!!" Jamie shouted down from a speaker.

Eddy made his way towards the Blade Liger "Were going! Were going!" 

When Eddy climbed into his cockpit Lena and Bit came up on the screen, Bit spoke first 

"Some pointers before you go up; First of all win, second give your audience a shown and most of all show them we mean business!!!"

"Will do but just one thing what audience?"

"Don't you known? This Zoid battle is been shown all around the world"

"Well then Liger lets give them a show to make them see just what we can…DO!!!!!" the Blade Liger let out a load roar.

Lena was next "Don't lose this one over wise were gonna be taking the money you lose out of your own pockets!!!"

"WHAT?"

Double-d climbed into his cockpit, Brad and Jamie came up on his screen and Brad spoke first

"Use your Command Wolf to the best of its ability and use that secret weapon you were talking about"

"That's exactly what I plan to do"

Jamie spook next "Break a leg Double-d"

"That's exactly what I don't plan to do"

"Oh right good luck then"

"Thanks"

Eddy leaned out the Blade Liger's cockpit "Ed hurry up and get to the launch pad" Ed was standing in front of the Red Horn

"Red Horn I'm sorry but I'm not gonna use you for this Zoid battle I hope you understand"

The Red Horn nodded and nudged Ed towards the Iron Kong (This is so corny I am so sorry about this readers) Ed nodded

"I'll use you in the next Zoid battle so don't worry about it"

Ed hurried to the Iron Kong.

The judge landed into the forest battlefield "This area is now an official Zoid battle arena all personal not included must leave the area immediately"

The hover cargo was stationed a few metres from the opposing team, the judge raised both hands to his sides "Battle mode 0982, Battle mode set…"

Eddy's Blade Liger stood at the back of the launch pad "Mobilizing the…" Eddy thought a moment 'I don't think that the name Blade Liger doesn't suit the new and improved Blade Liger'; Docs voice came from inside his cockpit

"Eddy get a move on Double-d and Ed still need to get to the battlefield!"

"Fine! Mobilizing the Shadow Liger! You like the sound of that?" the Black Shadow Liger let out a roar of agreement as it sped down the launch pad and jumped onto the battlefield.

Double-d's Command Wolf took to the stand "I'm with you Eddy! Mobilizing the Silver Wolf!! How's that" the white and blue Silver Wolf howled as it jumped off the launch pad.

Ed finally took to the launch pad "Nope can't think of a thing…oh wait I got it!!!"

"Mobilizing the Iron Fist!!!!!" The Iron Fist jumped onto the field and landed causing the ground around it to crack.

Eddy glanced at the Iron Fist "What the hell is that?"

Ed appeared on his screen "It's my latest creation the Iron Fist!!!!"

Double-d appeared on Eddy's screen "It's Ed's improved Iron Kong"

"A what?"

Double-d sighed, "It's the gorilla Zoid you saw in the storage room"

"Ohhhhhhhh right"

The Ed's looked at the team opposite him "Weird Zoids"

Opposite Eddy was three different types of Zoids, The first one was a Rouge coloured horned beetle with two laser guns on its horn, a cannon on both sides of the Zoid, and a double barrelled booster cannon on the back of it, the second was a blue stag beetle with two guns on its back and beside them were two big guns called bomber units, the final Zoid was a light brown scorpion Zoid with a laser rifle mounted on the end of its tail.

The three Zoids deployed their weapons "WE COULD SAY THE SAME WITH YOU!!!"

Eddy grinned and started to gloat "What? Don't you like are Zoids? No! Awwww I'm hurt" Eddy sniggered.

Eddy looked at Ed and Double-d's Zoids, then back at his own Zoid. 

"I think we did a good job!"

The Blitz team were gapping at the screen at the Ed's Zoids, Doc was grinning like his mouth had been nailed open "They did do a good job" the Blitz team continued starring at the Zoids.

The Silver Wolf had be coloured with white armour on everything except the legs where patches of blue armour had been fixed on most of the legs, the visor for the cockpit was now a yellow colour (It was orange before) and on its back were double barrelled laser cannon units (Double barrelled laser guns).

Lena turned to Brad "That was your idea to put the double barrelled laser cannons on the Silver Wolf wasn't it?"

Brad nodded "Yeah but it wasn't my idea to put the Viking lance unit on though"

"What?"

Lena turned back to the Command Wolf on the right leg was a small round bronze and silver shield, on the other leg was a large bronze spear with three blades attached around it and the handle was a bronze gun like handle.

Brad clapped quietly "That should work well with the six ion boosters I installed on the legs and back"

Eddy's Shadow Liger was coated with nothing but black armour everything that was on the blade liger seemed black except for the visor that was red and the blades that were gold.

Bit starred at the Shadow Liger "What's Eddy doing with the twin beam cannon unit?"

On the back of the blade liger were two cannons that also had been modified into Ion boosters. The sound of Eddy's laughter echoed through the room

"Sock heads not the only one who has secret weapons!"

Lena glared at the screen and grabbed a microphone "JUST SHUT UP AND WIN THE BATTLE PIP SQUEAK!!!"

The Iron fist had now been decorated with Black armour all over except for the joints in the arms, legs and head, which were Red.

Jamie was still gapping at the Iron Kong "How many missiles and guns does that Iron Kong have?"

Double-d voice came into the room this time "About eleven altogether Jamie, It has four missile launchers on the shoulders and two all direction missile launchers specially equipped for the Iron Kong on it's back, plus it has another specially modified missile unit equipped to its left shoulder. The Iron Fist also has a double barrelled laser cannon equipped to its right shoulder and the back has a double barrelled cannon unit in its back!"

Jamie continued starring at the Iron Kong "Won't it be too heavy for battle though?"

"Never fear for also the Iron Kong has a manoeuvre thruster unit attached to the back of the Iron Kong making it easy for him to manoeuvre around!"

Lena shook her head "I guess dinners down the drain" Bit looked at Lena weirdly.

The Judge prepared to start the battle "…Area set…the blitz team Vs the insect team…ready…FIGHT!!!!!!"

Eddy took off in his Shadow Liger straight away towards team insect "Now that's what I wanted to hear!!! BLADE ATTACK!!!" the same two golden blades extended to each side and began to glow.

The pilot in the scorpion signalled to his team "PINCER, SPIKE, Avoiding manoeuvre NOW!!!!"

The two beetles took off into the air and the scorpion Zoid started dug under ground just in time to avoid Eddy's blades "What the hell? What are those Zoids?"

Doc showed up on screen "Ed, Edd, Eddy those Zoids are going too try and surprise attack you try not to get hit by any of them!!!!"

Double-d started firing at the blue stag beetle but missed every shot "How are we meant to hit them those Zoids have the ability to fly!!!!"

"I think we have bigger problems guys the scorpion strikes back!!!!" Ed pointed to a distance away to the scorpion's gun that was now pointing above the surface of the sand; Ed started firing his laser cannons at the tail but was missing every single shot.

"Ed you and Double-d try and shoot down those two beetle Zoids! Eddy you go after the scorpion then regroups in order to make a team attack!!"

The three nodded and spilt up; Ed and Double-d took off in the direction of the two beetles.

"Ed, Double-d, the horned beetle is called a Saicurtis this Zoid has two laser guns on the horn there the most accurate of the weapons the Saicurtis has so if you take the horns out the other attacks may be easier too avoid"

"Got it!"

"Buttered toast"

"Okay glad you understand! The two cannons on the sides are bomber cannons that have replaced it normal weaponry, before it releases the bombs the Saicurtis will pull up as the it fly's towards you after it releases its bombs so make sure that you shoot it before it bombs you!"

"Okay!!!!"

"I need to go to the bath room!"

"The final weapon is a booster cannon, these are normal cannons that also act as extra boosters as well as guns, the cannons boost its speed up by a large amount of speed so you'll have a tough time handling this one"

The two beetles turned around and flew towards them, the blue insect looked at the Saicurtis "Are you gonna handle this one Spike?"

"You bet I'll show them the sting of team insect!!!"

The Saicurtis started charging its booster cannon and started flying faster than the Stag beetle.

Double-d started firing his laser cannons at Spike "Ed use your missiles to take out his booster cannons!"

"Okay Dokey smoky!!!!! MISSILE BARRAGE!!!!!" two missiles pods that were boomerang shaped mounted his shoulders and launched one after another at the Saicurtis

Spike pulled the Saicurtis upwards making the missiles follow him and eventually collided with each other causing them too explode "Is that all you got?"

Double-d continued firing his laser cannon but the Saicurtis kept dodging every shot he fired "He's too fast!!!! Ed use the multi missile pods!!!!"

"Right Double-d!!!" The four missile launchers that were attached to the shoulders opened up revealing another four missile pods for every pod, all of the pods opened up.

"Missile system set up Double-d now all we need is a duck!!!!" a big screen popped up in-front of Ed showing four target locks locking on to Spike and then producing another four target locks for every one lock.

"ALIEN GEW FROM PLANET BOOM RELEASE THE CHEESE!!!!!!" all five missile pods fired endless amounts of missiles at Spike.

Spike increased his speed making him able to fly straight through the barrage of missiles "That must be the weirdest attack I've ever heard however not bad though you almost scratched me!!"

"Ed I thought the attacks name was multi missile monster!!!"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

Spike was almost in front of Ed and Double-d "FIRING BOMBER CANNONS!!!!" the two cannons shot to orange balls at the two Zoids hitting them hard before he pulled up and flew round for another shot.

The two Zoids weren't seriously damaged however if the assault continued they wouldn't stand much of a chance, Double-d started getting angry at the Saicurtis "Ed we have to try and get as close as we can to the Saicurtis in order to give off a close range attack!!!!"

Spike aimed everything he had at the Double-d "Since you're the geek out of you two I may as well finish you off first!!!!!! All SYSTEMS FIRE!!!" 

The Silver Wolf was enveloped in an explosion; Ed started squirming in his cockpit "DOUBLE-D!!!!" the explosion had been powerful enough to edge Ed's Iron Fist back quite a distance.

Spike was laughing maniacally in his cockpit "I thought that taking down a improved Command Wolf would be harder I guess I looked forward to this battle too much…WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

"DOUBLE-D YOUR OKAY!!!!!"

The bronze circle inside the round shield on Double-d's right leg had been pushed out slightly generating a shield around the Silver Wolf, Double-d gritted his teeth.

"Double-d are you okay?"

"Ed…throw me at Spike!"

"What?"

"Do it Ed"

"Okay!!"

Ed picked up Double-d and aimed the Silver Wolf like an arrow Spike started laughing even louder "You really think you can stop me!!!!!"

Double-d clenched his fists, 'Its time to use the Viking Lance!!!!' Double-d selected the Viking Lance system, the seat of the Silver Wolf edged back further into the cockpit, a joystick that was connected to a long gear board (Just picture a joy stick on a board that can be pushed to the front of the board) and a Ion booster system like Eddy's pushed out from both sides of the seat double-d gripped the controls tightly.

"You now what Spike…"

"WHAT!!!"

"I don't think…I KNOW!!!!!!!!!"

Ed throwed Double-d straight at Spike, Spike looked at Double-d like he was insane 'that kids crazy!!!! Hang on what the hells going on!!!'

"Let me show you what the Viking lance CAN REALLY DO!!!!!!"

Double-d pushed forward both joysticks causing the Ion boosters to pick up making the Silver Wolf go faster, also the lance started spinning around generating blue electricity around the spear and eventually making it turn into a blue spike of electricity that extended in front of the Silver Wolf.

"I've got to get out of the way!!!!!" Spike tried to fly away but the Silver Wolf was right behind him 

"THUNDER LANCE!!!!!!" The Spike rammed straight into the Saicurtis making the spike pierce through its armour.

The Silver Wolf stopped driving the spike through the Saicurtis and landed on to the ground, the Saicurtis fell from the air and crashed in an explosion.

Spike slammed his fists on the controls "How could I lose? How?" the Blue stag beetle flew over Spike.

"Amateur, I'll show you how it's done"

Doc appeared on Ed's screen "Ed you have to try and protect Double-d and take this guy down on your own otherwise he'll get to Double-d and he won't be able to take part in the team attack!!!!" 

"How come Double-d can't attack"

"I've checked his energy levels and he put most of his power into that thunder lance meaning that he can't even move so you must defend him!!!!" Ed nodded

"What is that bug?"

"It's called a Double Sworder, this Double Sworder has extended wing blades and pincers so that it can cause powerful hand to hand damage, plus the laser guns on its back are also going to be a equal threat, however the thing you MUST watch out for is the Bomber units on its shoulders (those Big guns) are able to attack anything on the battlefield if it gets the right altitude!!!!!!"

"Right!!! Lets go Iron Fist!!!" Ed turned on the manoeuvre thrusters causing them to started spewing white flame from the two boosters that hung over its back, the Iron Fist took towards the Silver Wolf and stood in front of Double-d with his arms in a defensive position.

The Double Sworder flew towards the Iron Fist with its pincers open "Sorry but all pests must be dealt with! You may feel a slight pinch!!!!"

The Double Sworder flew straight into Ed and clasped its pincers around the Iron Fist the pincers started crushing Ed

"I don't think so pathetic puny insect from the pink and yellow spotted balloon!!"

Ed freed his arms and hit the Double Sworder in the middle of the face causing it to fly backwards out of control

"Hmmmm pretty good you've put some more armour on those fists so that you can cause even more hand to hand combat"

"And that's not all MULTI MISSILE MONSTER!!!!!!" the same attack began firing at pincer however this time everyone of them hit

"Lump I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!!!"

The two blue cannons on the Double Sworder's back (bomber unit) aimed upwards and fired several shots into the air; the shots began to rain down on the Iron Fist

Double-d began firing his cannons at the Double Sworder but unfortunately missed, Ed turned to Double-d "Double-d what should I use?"

"Use your Double barrel unit"

"Gotcha Double-d"

To huge long cannons aimed towards the Double Sworder

"CANNONS FIRE!!!!"

The Two cannons began shooting multiple beams of energy at the Double Sworder.

"My turn"

A turret extended over the Double Sworders guns and began shooting at Ed causing the Iron Kong two take a little damage, Ed started tapping at his key board SHOULDER CANNON

"SHOULDER CANNON FIRE!!!!!"

Ed aimed a double-barrelled cannon on his that looked like a rectangle piece of metal with a slit in the front, the gun began to fire out of the slit but unfortunately wasn't doing very well in hitting Pincer.

"Your just two slow kid"

The Double Sworder swooped passed Ed cutting of his shoulder cannon

"DOUBLE-D HES TO FAST!!!"

"Then we'll just have to lose him"

"HOW?"

"You go right and I'll go left keep going until your 50 meters away from me and set your double barrelled unit to upward 180° degrees"

"Huh?"

"JUST KEEP YOURSELF HIDDEN!!!!"

The two separated in different directions, Pincer started chasing after Double-d

'I knew he would do that'

"Ed are you ready"

"I am as ready as a duck!!!"

"Okay then I'm coming in your direction get the double barrelled unit ready!"

The Silver Wolf continued to run through the forest, Pincer was closing in fast on the Silver Wolf "Here doggie!!!"

"Hey pincer ever seen a dog climb up a tree"

"No"

"Well neither have I lets see if they can!!!!"

The Silver Wolf began jumping off the trees until he was over the top of the trees

"Not bad but its easier to fly"

Pincer took after Double-d and flew above the trees; the Silver Wolf was standing on the tips of the trees.

"I got you now kid!!!!"

Pincer divided in on Double-d with its pincers open

"NOW ED!!!!!!"

"CANNONS FIRE!!!!"

Two blue beams of energy flew up from below the trees and hit the Double Sworder right in the stomach; the Double Sworder fell to the ground and crashed

"NO HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE THE BUGS RULE THE FOREST!!!!"

"WE DID IT DOUBLE-D!!!!!!"

"YAHOO!!!!!"

Doc appeared again on the screen "I wouldn't start celebrating yet we you still need to meet up with Eddy!!"

"Were on are way"

"Would you like milk with that?"

Eddy was struggling to dodge the scorpions attacks "How the hell can I hit this guy if he's under ground it's like being chased by a land shark!!!!"

The tail of the scorpion was still above the ground while the rest of its body was under ground

"DOC WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING"

Doc appeared on screen "Its called a Guysack and even though it is the leaders Zoid it's the most easiest to beat"

"Why?"

"Because if you slice off its tail then he has only his claws and fangs to defend with!"

"Ohhhhhh this is going to be easier than I thought"

Eddy directed the Shadow Liger back towards his opponent with his shield up and his blades at his sides "Lets see him tackle this"

The blades were about to slash the Guysack's tail but the instant the blade liger came towards it a pincer came up from under Eddy and started crushing him in the pincer

"What the!?"

The Guysack rose from the ground, the pilot was laughing continuously "You thought I was going to be easy?"

"Um…yeah"

"Well your wrong your friends may have took down Pincer and Spike but they won't take down Scorpio!!!!" 

The Guysack threw the Shadow Liger a distance and began shooting his laser cannon at him; Eddy continued to take the hits from the Guysack, Eddy smirked

"HEY BUG BOY QUIT WASTING YOUR TIME I'VE STILL GOT MY SHIELD UP AND YOU'LL NEVER PIECE THREW IT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!"

Eddy began to laugh maniacally until the shield began to power down Eddy gulped

"At least I thought I had a shield…"

Eddy looked at his screen

"SHIELD ENERGY LOW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!" 

"Your shield isn't invincible against my laser rifle boy!!!!"

"Well neither are you!!!!!!!"

Eddy began shooting his own guns at Scorpio but missed because of the Guysack digging underground again

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought"

The tail of the Guysack once again appeared above the earth as it went straight towards Eddy, Eddy struggled as the shots of the Guysack shook the cockpit

'Think Eddy think what's one of the things that you and Bit put into the Shadow Liger there was the extended blades, the twin beam unit, a bunch of other gizmos and a SMOKE SCREEN!!!!!!'

Eddy grinned and pressed a button making the Blade Ligers tail open up and starts spurting out a black smoke "Now all I have to do is wait for him to come close enough and then-"

Another blast from the Guysacks tail hit the Shadow Liger causing the armour to start breaking

"-AND THEN GET HIT BY A BLAST WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!!!"

Double-d and Ed and appeared on the screen "Eddy watch your language"

"Naughty Eddy has to wash his mouth out with soap and day old mustard"

Everything became silent as Double-d and Eddy looked at Ed weirdly

"Have you two beat those beetles yet?"

"Yes we have Eddy and were ready for the final step of are plan!"

Doc appeared once more on the Ed's screen "Right all I want you guys to do is this, Ed you grab the Guysacks tail and pull him out of the ground"

"Guysack?"

"THE SCORPION!!!! Now Double-d the instant he comes out I want you to use the Viking lance on him got it!?"

"Yes sir!!"

"Eddy finally I want you to use your blades to cut off his tail then everyone fire!!!!"

"Got it!!!"

The Iron Kong ran straight towards the Guysack's tail

"So we have the monkey joining in do we now do we?"

"FOLLOW THE LEADER!!!!"

Ed started shielding himself from the shots of the Guysack using his arms until he eventually was only a couple of metres away from the tail

"No bad but you'll never catch me although I can't say the same for you!!!!!"

The pincer from the Guysack rose from out of the ground and grabbed Ed's right arm then a second pincer came out and grabbed Ed's left arm the Guysack emerged once again from under ground

"EDDY THE MUTANT SPACE HOPPPERS GOT ME!!!!!"

"HANG ON LUMP!!!!!!"

The Shadow Liger straight at Scorpio from the left with both blades forward like lances

"I see you!!!"

The Guysack let go of the Iron fist and then grabbed Eddy with his left pincer and then used the right claw to grab Ed's stomach, Scorpio raised the two above his head

"Had enough yet wimps?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!!!!"

Double-d ran straight at the Guysack with the Viking lance in front of him

"THUNDER LANCE!!!!"

The same attack hit the Guysack in the head causing him to drop Ed and Eddy

"Now you guys"

"MULTI MISSILE MONSTER FIRE!!!!!" the two boomerang shaped mounted onto the Iron Kongs shoulders and every missile pod began to firer endless amounts of missiles at the Guysack

Eddy began to run forward with his blades with drawn "My turn"

Double-d turned to Ed "Ed what can Eddy do without his blades?"

"Change a light bulb?"

The Shadow Ligers legs began to glow with yellow energy "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!"

The Blade Liger jumped with his legs in front of and made the claw hit the Guysack in the back

Everyone turned to Bit; Doc glared at Bit "And just where did Eddy get enough money to buy a strike laser claw attack?"

Bit scratched his head with a nervous look on his face "I um…took it out of are account"

Everyone glared at Bit "YOU WHAT!!!!"

"It was no big deal take it out of his next pay check"

"YOU MEAN YOURS!!!!!"

"Oh yeah were not paying them anything"

"BIT!!!!"

The Guysack lay limp on the ground after the attacks had finished Scorpio clenched his fists angrily

"NOOOOOOOO NONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!!"

The judge raised a hand to the Blitz team "And the winner is…the Blitz team!!!!"

Eddy started punching the air in his cockpit "YAHOO WE GOOD WE NOW IT WE GOOD WE SHOW IT WE CRUISING NOT LOSING OH YEAH WE DA MAN WE DA GUY YOU CAN KISS YOUR BUTTS GOOD BY CAUSE YOUR HANDS CAN'T HIT WHAT YOUR EYES CAN'T SEE GONNA FLOAT LIKE A BUTTER FLY STING LIKE A BEE BAM! BAM!" 

(Hope you liked that me and my cousin threw some stuff together to create that however if someone already came up with that then I'm sorry and no I don't want to now who actually thought of it) 

"ALRIGHT SILVER WOLF WE DID IT YAHOOO!!!!!"

"I THINK I WET MYSELF GUYS!!!"

"ED THAT'S GROSS"

The Guysack staggered to his feet and grabbed the three Zoids and started crushing them

"NO NONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME OR TEAM INSECT SO INSTEAD ILL MAKE IT SO NO ONE WILL KNOW!!!!!"

The Guysack aimed its tail at the judge and started firing at him, the judge shacked his fist at Scorpio "THE ZOID BATTLE HAS ENDED ANY CONTACT AFTER THE BATTLE WILL NOT BE APPROVED OF!!!!"

"LIKE I CARE!!!!!"  
  


"IF YOU CONTINUE THE ZOID BATTLE COMMISION WILL ATTACK WITH LEATHAL FORCE"

"THEN LET THEM!!!"

"I WARNED YOU SUCKER FIRE!!!!!"

Laser shots began to rain down from the sky and started hitting Guysack causing it to release Ed's

Eddy turned to Double-d and Ed "Hey Judge are we allowed in on the action?"

"Certainly not or else the Zoid battle commission will also attack you with the same amount of force"

"Awwwww your no fun!!" the Shadow Liger began to head back to the hover cargo

The Silver Wolf and Iron Fist followed the Shadow Liger back to the Hover Cargo, Double-d ran beside Eddy "Rules are rules Eddy we must abide the rules"

"Don't start that again Double-d"

"WOOF!! I'M AM A LIZARD!!!!"

"We know Ed we know"

The three Ed's continued to walk back to the hover cargo leaving Scorpio to be pummelled and leaving Spike and Pincer to try and get him out of their

"I'LL BE BACK BLITZ TEAM!!!!"

Killer needles in a hospital with bandages covering everything accept his head

Killer needle: FOR THE LAST TIME NO I'M NOT GONNA KILL THE ED'S

Scorpio: Oh come it'll be funny

Killer needle: Nope

Scorpio: Please

Killer needle: Nope

Scorpio: Please

Killer needle: Nope

Scorpio: Please

Killer needle: Nope

Scorpio: Please

Killer needle: FOR THE LAST TIME NO

Scorpio: PLEASE!!!!!

Killer needle: How about I give you a new Zoid

Scorpio: DEAL!!!!!

Scorpio walks out of the hospital with a pleased look Lena enters the room smirking

Killer needle: Lena before you say anything I was just joking about you Ed, Harry and Bit okay!!

Lena: Fine!

Lena exits the hospital

Killer needle: Okay people I have a request that I would like you to do for me! Later on in the fic I am going to answer Kaji Yotoei's question about what happened to the other kids and the answer is there going to be Zoid pilots just like the Ed's and I want to know

A) If you like the Idea

B) What Zoids you want them to have

Please R&R and tell complete the mission!!! Next chapter enter Dr. Leyon!!!


	6. Enter DrLeyon!

Ed: Hello my name is Ed!

Killer needle: Ed could you please get off the keyboard I'm trying to write a fic!

Ed: You can't catch me!

Killer needle starts wrestling Ed for the keyboard, Killer needle grins evilly and exits the room

Killer needle: Oh Ed!

Ed: What?

Killer needle is holding up a piece of broccoli

Ed: BROCOLI!!!!!!!!

Ed runs through a wall in order to get away

Killer needle: Okay now that's dealt with here is chapter 6 Enter Dr. Leyon!!!! By the way next chapter is going to be the start of the Cul-de-sac kids chapters so get those ideas for their Zoids in as soon as you've finished reading, R&R and remember I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Zoids so don't sue me!!!!!

Enter Dr. Leyon 

Ed jumped down from the Iron Kong's cockpit "The seat is wet and smelly!"

Double-d and Eddy jumped down from their cockpits, Double-ds face went green "Ed that is the most un-hygienic thing I've heard!"

Double-d reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of cleaning supplies he then climbed into the Iron Kong's cockpit and started cleaning the seat, Eddy shakes his head "Come on Lumpy the rest of the team are waiting for us!"

"I think I sprung a leak"

"And well meet them right after we change your clothes and Double-d's finished cleaning"

The Ed's walked into the control room and were greeted by the cheers of the blitz team, Bit walks up to Eddy and gets him in a head lock "You guys were great out their!!!!"

Eddy glares at Bit "I would like to say something back but…YOUR CRUSHING MY HEAD!!!!!"

Bit let go of Eddy's head; Jamie ran over to Double-d and shook his hand "You were really something Double-d!!!"

Brad walked over to Double-d "You were good out their Double-d you used your Command Wolf to the best of its ability and entertained the crowd"

Lena walked over to Ed with her arms crossed "I've got to say I am disappointed about dinner…" Lena sighed

"…But you fixed up the Iron Kong all by yourself good going"

"That's me all by myself!!" Ed winked at Double-d and crossed his fingers

Doc clapped "Well team today was a successful battle and little repair has to be done to Zoids so I can trust that you can see to that"

The three Ed's nodded in union

"Well team to celebrate today's win were going to have a party to celebrate the coming of are new team mates!!!"

The three Ed's jumped into the air with their hands in the air "COOL!!!!"

"But first you three have to repair your Zoids"

"Bummer!!!!"

"Drat!!!"

"Gravy!!!!"

After the repairs were done the Ed's headed back to the control room to begin the party, Ed was laughing dopily as they made their way to the control room "Do you think there will be nachos?"

Double-d glared at Ed "For the last time Ed we don't know!!!!!!"

The three Ed's entered the room to see Lena, Bit, Doc and Jamie doing the conga around the room with party hats on their heads, Brad however was sitting on the couch ignoring the sight "There is no way I'm gonna join in"

Ed looked around the room and saw a table with party food all over it "NACHOS!!!!" Ed ran up to the table and buried his head in the food

Double-d sweat dropped at Ed's table manners "Well at least your not making a fool of yourself Eddy…Eddy?" Double-d's sweat drop grew bigger when he saw Eddy joining in the Conga

"I think I'll pass"

As the party went on Eddy, Lena, Bit, Doc and Jamie were still dancing, Ed had got a stomach ache from all the food he ate, Brad was still sitting away from the crowd and Double-d sat next to Ed not really wanting to join in the dance 'I don't know why I won't dance usually I dance to songs like this' (Double-d: That's a point why am I not dancing? Killer needle: Don't worry Double-d all shall be revealed Double-d: How come I have a bad feeling about this)

Lena noticed the shy Ed and walked up to him "What's up with you?" Lena asked kindly (You don't see that to often)

Double-d shuffled uneasily in his chair "I'm not in the mood for dancing" Double-d replied slightly embarrassed

(Double-d: Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you?

Killer needle: You got it

Double-d: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!)

Lena smiled "Dance with me" Double-d blushed slightly at this comment

"Come on it's a slow song"

"Well…okay"

Lena dragged Double-d to the dance floor and the two began to dance slowly (Double-d: This is so humiliating Killer needle: You should thank me I had to keep this bit from making it sound like you two were gonna kiss Double-d: Ewwwww)

The second the two began to dance the whole room was filled with the cheering of the boys, Eddy was laughing like crazy "Go double-d you got her right where you want her!!!!!"

"Is Double-d doing that lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Gee Ed ya think?"

"Nope not often Eddy"

The song ended and the two separated, Double-d was blushing madly 'That was sooooooo embarrassing' Double-d sat down next to Ed and Eddy, the two Ed's continued laughing at Double-d until a familiar tune started being played

"Oh my…"

"TAKE COVER!!!!"

An accordion started being played from the boom box and as it did Double-d and Eddy leapt under a table, Ed however starred blankly into the air and then jumped onto the dance floor hopping from one foot to another

Bit smiled at Ed's little dance and walked up beside him, Double-d shouted to the group "GUYS DON'T GO UP THEIR", Lena and Brad starred at Double-d blankly

Lena walked over to Double-d "Why?"

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!"

Ed threw Bit half way across the room, Doc starred at Ed "Ed why did you just throw Bit half way across the room?"

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!"

Ed picked up Doc and started spinning him round, "ED PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!"

Ed threw Doc next to Bit and started walking towards Jamie, Jamie started backing away "Ed don't get any ideas"

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!"

Ed was about to pick up Jamie when he suddenly shielded himself with his arms "IT'S YOUR HORSE!!!! IT'S YOUR HORSE!!!"

"No Jamie like this!" Ed made Jamie stamp on his foot and then whack him round the head

"It's my horse?"

Double-d sighed, "Poor Jamie he had to find out the hard way" 

"NO IT'S MY HORSE!!!!"

Ed picked up Jamie and threw him the rest of the way across the room, Lena and Brad ran out the room "RUN FOR IT HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!!!!"

Ed started heading towards Eddy and Double-d, Double-d looked at Eddy worried "Eddy what if he sees us!"

"Don't worry about it sock head he wouldn't dare waste all the food on this table and he can only get to us by flipping the table over!"

"Eddy the food tables over there!"

Double-d pointed to the food table across the room, Eddy gulped "Uh-oh"

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!"

Ed flipped the table over and started beating Double-d and Eddy up and anyone who was left in the room.

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!"

After the song had finished Lena and Brad entered the room to find Ed standing in the middle of the room laughing dopily and around him lay the five battered victims, Doc staggered to his feet "Note to self burn that CD!!!"

As the others got up Doc went over to the screen at one side of the room and pressed a button to answer a phone message that was ringing as soon as he answered the message a man's voice shouted through the room "TAUROS!!!!!!!!"

Doc sighed "Oh boy…what is it Leyon?"

The Ed's gave a questioning look to the Doc and the man who had suddenly appeared on the screen, the man had black hair and looked about the same age as Dr. Tauros he wore a purple shirt with a black coat that had metal bracelet like things around the sleeves he also wore black pant's to finish the out fit "You know what I'm calling you for Tauros I've decided where are next battle will be!!!"

Leyon noticed the three new boy's "And who may I ask are they?"

"They are Ed, Edd, and Eddy and there are new team members"

Leyon laughed after he finished speaking "Tauros you crack me up your hiring kids to do your dirty work!"

Eddy took offence to this comment and shook his fist at Leyon "LOOK BIG GUY I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT I'VE GOT A PRETTY GOOD FEELING THAT YOU'VE GOT A ZOID AND IF I EVER MEET YOU IN BATTLE I SWEAR I'LL MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU!!!!!"

Leyon smirked at Eddy "I like you kid you've got spunk however you wouldn't stand a chance against me and my Great Whale King and neither would your little friend's"

Double-d and Ed also raised their fists, Double-d glared at Leyon "Oh yes we would!!!!"

"Kid you wouldn't stand a chance"

Ed stuck his tongue out at Leyon "We'll see mutant of another realm we accept!!!"

Doc shook his head "No we don't good bye Leyon"

"WAIT TAU-"

Leyon was cut off as the message was ended

"Dr. Tauros who was that?"

"An old friend called Dr. Leyon"

Eddy gave Doc a questioning look "What was bugging him?"

Doc turned to eddy "Years ago me, Tauros and Jamie's dad whose name was Oscar used to be best of friends just like you kids, however one day that all changed"

 Double-d walked over to Doc "What happened"

"Leyon was in love with Lena's mother and wanted to write her a love letter however he didn't have the courage to write his own love letter so he asked me to do it"

"Did you do it?"

"No…I wasn't able to write the love letter so I asked Oscar to do it instead and unfortunately he forgot that it was supposed to be from Leyon and accidentally signed my name on the letter instead"

"Bummer…"

"And now he wants to get revenge for her falling in love with me instead of him and now he's continuously organising Zoid battles that are organised by the back draft group a organisation that never plays by the rules"

Eddy turned to Ed and Double-d 'Could that happen to us?'

Double-d was also looking at Eddy and Ed 'What will happen if we ever get thrown into that situation?'

Ed looked at his two best friends 'Butter toast!!! My name is Ed!!'

Doc perked up "Well don't let that spoil the celebration who's up for pizza?"

The Ed's were about to reply when the room shook violently, Bit grabbed on to a nearby chair "What the hells going on Doc?"

Jamie started tapping at the computers causing several screens of a snail like Zoid (that's the hover cargo for all of you who don't know) being attacked from nowhere "The hover cargo is being attacked from all directions by unknown amounts of Zoids!!!"

Doc turned to Bit, Lena, Brad and Jamie "You four get out there and defend the hover cargo Bit equipped the Jager unit to the Liger Zero!!!!!"

The three Ed's just starred at Doc not knowing what to do; Double-d tapped Doc on the shoulder "What should we do?"

"Get ready to mobilize your Zoids but don't go out just yet we need you three for back up!"

The Ed's hurried out of the room while Doc started to tap at the controls frantically.

The raptor Zoid know as the Gun Sniper mounted the boarding platform "Lena here mobilizing the Gun Sniper!" the Gun Sniper leapt off the platform and onto the field

A green bird/dinosaur Zoid mounted the boarding platform "Jamie here mobilizing the Raynos!!" Jamie took off the platform upside down so he could open the Raynos wings after opening them he started flying above the field trying to avoid being hit by the numerous amounts of shots that were being shot at him

Brad entered the platform with the Command Wolf "Brad here mobilizing the Command Wolf!!!" The Command Wolf jumped onto the field next to Lena and started firing shots at invisible Zoids

The Liger Zero stood on the platform "Bit here preparing to mobilize the armour unit Jager!!" a ring pattern that was on both walls to the sides of the Liger Zero opened up revealing pieces of blue armour, after the walls had opened up several robotic hands started stripping the Liger Zero of some of its white armour after all the armour that was needed to be stripped had been collected the robotic hands began placing the blue armour on the Liger Zero.

The Blue armour had been placed on the top jaw and bottom jaw of the Ligers mouth and the rest of the armour had been placed on the legs and the back and chest of the Liger, also two large Ion boosters were attached to the Ligers back and a small amount of armour was put on the tip of the tail. The Liger stood ready for the ambush

"GOOOOOOO JAGER!!!!!"

The Jager took off and landed onto the field, immediately the Liger was ambushed by continuous shots from the enemy "Where are all these shots coming from?"

Lena signalled to the hover cargo "Dad we need a scan of the area now!!!!"

Doc started scanning the area for the enemy "I've scanned the area and it appears that we've got a army of Helcats on are hands!!"

Brad stopped firing "How many are there?"

"Oh nothing much just a couple of thousand and increasing by the minute"

The four Zoids stopped firing; Bit continued to take hits from the invisible Helcats "You've got to be kidding"

"Sorry but I'm not! I'll go get Ed, Edd, and Eddy"

The three Ed's soon arrived onto the field (Ed is now piloting the Red Horn) the three Ed's stared blankly at the empty battlefield and the shots that were being fired by their fellow teammates and not hitting a thing, eddy looked at Bit like he was insane "Bit…are you feeling alright?"

Eddy suddenly wondered if he was feeling all right as shots suddenly started firing at him "What the hell is this?"

Double-d looked at the barrage slightly confused "Brad what's causing all these shots?"

Brad was a bit irritated by the boys question but managed to answer between shots "These are-called Helcats-they special-ise in sneek attacks"

Double-d starred at the empty field 'How are we meant to beat them if we can't see them?'

"WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!" Lena's Gun Sniper and Ed's Red Horn started firing all they had at the Helcats

Eddy started shouting at the two "HOWS THAT GONNA HELP IF WE CAN'T SEE-"

Everyone stopped firing as red and black cat like Zoids with two guns mounted on their backs started falling from thin air, Ed started cheering "I got them!!!!"

Lena joined in the cheering, "I got some to!!!!"

Brad sighed, "I wouldn't go cheering yet there still coming and if your not careful you'll run out of ammo and we'll be toast!"

"Then prepare to be terminated robots of another world!!!!"

Eddy gave a questioning look at Bit "How the hell are they doing that?"

"It's because they have radars equipped in their Zoid's and are able to lock on to them even when camouflaged it's the same reason why Scorpio was able to hit you when you had your smoke screen up!"

"I got to get me a weasel unit!!!"

Lena and Ed prepared to fire WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!"

"………………………………………"

"………………………………………"

"……………………………Oh-oh"

Ed started to panic "Guys were out of ammo!!!" Ed started getting hit by the Helcat's guns

Eddy started to panic "This isn't good"

A familiar voice came through inside the Blitz teams cockpits "So kid is your chicken boss Tauros gonna accept my challenge?"

"YOU AGAIN IS THIS YOUR DOING!!!!!"

"Well done genius why don't you now have a go at solving world hunger cause you're just so close!"

"LOOK LEYON YOU GET YOUR GREAT WHAT EVER IT IS AND FIGHT ME ONE ON ONE!!!!"

Lena shook her head "Not a smart move Eddy"

"Fine then lord oh mighty I'll just come with my wimpy whale king and get my butt kicked by your almighty Blade Liger"

Double-d appeared on Eddy's screen "Eddy I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into!"

"He'll be no sweat Double-d trust me"

When Eddy finished the whole battle stopped as a gigantic purple and black whale floated down from the sky and hovered over the army of Helcats, Eddy started getting nervous "Then again he could be one heck of a problem!!!!!"

"WELL THEN KID LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!"

Eddy was just about to attack when a familiar explosion was heard, Eddy grinned "Alright the Judge capsules here!!!!!!"

Bit shook his head "Eddy that isn't an ordinary Judge!!"

Instead of a normal white Judge a brown and black judge with spikes over its chest "WAH!! HA!! HA!! HA!! HA!! HA!! HA!!"

"WHO THE HELL!!!!"

"Battle mode 0999 the Blitz team Vs the back draft group ready…FIGHT!!!!"

Eddy started running towards the Great Whale King while the rest of the Blitz team continued attacking the Helcats, Double-d shook his head at Eddy "Eddy you don't really think you can beat that thing do you?"

"No but then again I'm not going alone you two are coming with me!!!!"

"And count me in to!!!" The Liger Zero let out a roar as it made its way next to Eddy

Double-d sighed, "Well guess I'd better help" the Silver Wolf ran beside the Shadow Liger and started firing at the Great Whale King

Ed turned round and headed back to the hover cargo "I'll get more ammo!!!"

Double-d turned to Brad and Jamie "Bit will they be okay?"

"Of course she will"

"She?"

"WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!"

"Ohhhh Lena right!"

Leyon snarled at the three Zoids "I've never seen such ignorant fools FIRE!!!"

A black patch on the end of the Great Whale King's nose opened up to reveal a huge cannon, the cannon began to shoot repeatedly at the three Zoids, Bit signalled to eddy and double-d "Split up…NOW!!!!" the three Zoids scattered as the shots began to take impact

The Shadow Liger started to run round the right side of the Great Whale King while shooting continuously at its sides "Not even a dent? That thing must be armoured to the core!!!!"

A turret began to fire at Eddy causing the Shadow Liger to fall over onto its side, the Silver Wolf ran over to the Shadow Liger "EDDY ARE YOU OKAY?" 

"You won't be boy!!!!"

The turret started firing at Double-d but Double-d was already prepared for the shot, the Silver Wolf jumped out the way and switched on the Ion boosters while powering the Viking Lance, the Silver Wolf jumped at the turret head on 

"THUNDER SPEAR!!!!!!!"

The Silver Wolf hit the turret causing it to blow up, the Shadow Liger got to its feet

"Guys if were gonna make an attack we need to get up on to the Great Whale King!!!!"

The Liger Zero started running to the end of the Great Whale King's tail and jumped at the end of its tail causing him to dangle from its tail

"Climb up quick!!!"

The Silver Wolf and Shadow Liger jumped onto the Liger Zero and then onto the end of the tail

"Were up Bit climb on up!!!"

The Liger Zero jumped onto the tail, Double-d glanced around "What do we do now?"

"What do you think sock head ATTACK!!!!"

The two Ligers ran off in different directions, "You ready Eddy?"

"I love those words!!!"

(To make it easier for me I'm gonna type it out differently for now)

Bit: STRIKE…

Eddy: …LASER…

Both: …CLAW!!!!

(I'll stop using it now)

The two attacks made a cross pattern on the Great Whale King's back causing an explosion to form that shook the Whale King

"Hey save some for me THUNDER SPEAR!!!" The Silver Wolf's attack rammed into the Whale King causing a surge of electricity to move around the surface of the Whale King

Leyon growled at the red area that was flashing on his Great Whale King's back, "So they want to play rough do they…" Leyon started tapping at his keyboard

"GO NOW STEALTH VIPER DESTROY THEM!!!!"

The three Zoids continued attacking the Great Whale King until they heard something move underneath them, Double-d ran up to the head of the Great Whale King's mouth "The mouths opening and something seems to be coming out!" 

"Can you see anything Double-d?"

"Nothing…wait I can see something it looks like some type of cloud?"

"Cloud? What's Sock Head talking about?"

Soon Eddy saw exactly what sock head was talking about when a type of white mist surrounded them, Bit swore under his breath "It's a stealth cloaking device"

"Isn't that the same thing the Helcats use?"

"No this is a type of smoke screen that not only hides your opponent but also it jams all radars making it impossible for anyone to see through it!!"

Double-d started getting nervous "I hope they put it up because they were scared of AHHH!!!"

"DOUBLE-D!!!" a metal cobra head suddenly appeared out of the smoke and bit into the Silver Wolf lifted it off the ground and then wildly shook like a rag doll the Cobra continued shaking the Silver Wolf while Eddy and Bit just stood their horrified.

"A LITTLE HELP WOULD REALLY BE APPRICIATED!!!!!"

"Sorry! Lets go Liger!!!" The Liger Zero ran towards Double-d and began firing a double barrelled cannon that was connected on his stomach, a couple of the shots hit the Cobra making him drop Double-d unfortunately the rest of the shots hit Double-d's Silver Wolf.

"Sorry"

"I'm okay"

"We have to stick together guys if that Stealth Viper catches us off guard then were toast!!!"

"A Stealth Viper was that what that thing that grabbed me was?"

"You got it and if I know Leyon he may have equipped that Stealth Viper with one of the most powerful attacks on Zi!!!"

Leyons laughter was suddenly heard within the mist, Eddy snarled "Leyon you get out here and fight like a man right now!!!!"

"WHO SAYS I WON'T!!!" A green cobra with guns on the side of its head, middle and tail slithered out of the mist with its body in a striking position

Bit starred at the Stealth Vipers middle weapon "OH MY GOD GUYS GET THE HELL OUT THE WAY NOW!!!"

"Why?"

On the Stealth Vipers middle was a gigantic cannon not like any they had seen so far, the cannon now was starting to charge some type of white and yellow energy and began forming it into a ball, Eddy and Double-d just starred at the sight not knowing what to do Bit had moved out the way quickly "DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TWICE GET! OUT! THE! WAY!!!!!!!!!"

The yellow and white energy shot into a long beam of pure white energy straight at the Silver Wolf and Shadow Liger and as it did the Stealth Viper edged back a few metres in the recoil; the beam hit the two Zoids causing an explosion to engulf the two Zoids.

"DOUBLE-D!!! EDDY!!! YOU OKAY!!!!" Bit sighed in relief

"Smart move" The Shadow Liger had its shield up in front of the Silver Wolf defending both of them from the beam.

"Bit what was that?"

"A charged particle beam"

"A what now?"

"I should have realised it before, the Stealth Viper is compatible with a weapon called the charged particle gun it can generate energy and then force it into one line of destructive energy!"

"My shield with stood it though!" The shield suddenly powered down

"Houston we have a problem"

"You know what we have to do don't you?" Everyone looked at Double-d

"RUN!!!!"

The three scattered into different directions while the Stealth Viper began firing different weapons after them

"Great going double-d but there's just one thing I would like to ask…HOW THE HELL ARE WE MENT TO BEAT THAT THING!!!"

"Well in order to not get blasted into little pieces we better let one person distract him while the other two attack him!"

"Good idea sock head but who are we gonna select to do such a dumb life threatening task?" (Eddy: You just made me sound like Double-d Killer Needle: I know!)

Bit and Double-d nodded "You"

"WHAT?!!"

Bit and Double-d slammed eddy towards the Stealth Viper who was already preparing another charged particle gun, Eddy panicked "Better think fast" Eddy positioned his blades forward and rammed into the Stealth Viper making the particle beam fire upwards into the sky and explode

"Now guys!"

The Liger Zero and Silver Wolf began firing at the Stealth Viper causing it to jerk in the impact; Eddy began to push the stealth the Stealth Viper towards the nose of the Great Whale King, "So you're going to push me off the edge?"

The Stealth Viper was near the edge when suddenly it grabbed Eddy using its mouth and threw him back to the end of the Whale King, the three Zoids began to run towards the Stealth Viper firing everything they had however as soon as they did the Stealth Viper began to charge up his Particle beam

"This looks bad!!!!!"

The three continued firing the Particle gun was almost about to fire

"WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!"

"Ed?"

The snake Zoid began being pelted with different shots from the Red Horn as it walked towards the Whale King on the ground

"Alright Ed!!!!!"

The three began to cheer as Ed continuously fired the weasel unit however as they did nobody noticed the Stealth Viper power its charged particle gun to full

"YOU HAVENT FORGOT ABOUT THIS HAVE YOU?"

The charged particle gun fired at Eddy, Double-d and Bit as they tried to move out the way however instead of hitting them it went straight past them causing the three Zoids to be disabled

Ed sat in his seat just witnessing the Stealth Viper take out his friends "DOUBLE-D!!!! EDDY!!!! BIT!!!!!"

Leyon cackled, "Three down four to go" the Stealth Viper began shooting at Brads Command Wolf disabling his Zoid

Lena aimed her Weasel unit "WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!" the Stealth Viper dodged every shot and began to shoot at the Gun Sniper disabling Lena; Jamie then began to home in on the Stealth Viper shooting its three laser guns and preparing to fly straight over the Stealth Viper

"WHERE DO YA THINK YOUR GOING?" the Raynos was about to fly past but the Stealth Viper grabbed its wing and then chucked it to the floor

Ed began firing the weasel unit but was struggling in hitting it 'I can't take him down by myself what can I do? I saw the power of the orbiting space blaster so how can I take him down by myself?' Ed was about to Fire his Weasel unit when a horrifying sound came

Click

"I'm out of ammo" Ed started panicking as the Stealth Viper landed onto the ground and began to power up its charged particle gun 'Its coming! What do I do?' an idea clicked into his mind Ed started to Laugh evilly

"Oh Mr. Leyon?"

"What? Are you gonna ask me for any last requests?"

"I was wondering do you know what bacon and anchovies equals?"

"No"

"Okay this is what it equals!!!"

The Red Horn's back opened up and revealed a gun that was similar to the particle gun the cannon aimed at the sky "BIG BANG BOMBER!!!!!!!" the Red horn fired a gigantic blast resembling a fireball into the sky

"What is this!!!!"

The fireball then fell down from the sky and hit the Stealth Viper straight in the middle of its back causing a huge explosion to engulf the Stealth Viper and blind everyone for a minute or two

The Blitz team opened their eyes to see Leyon in the seat of the Stealth Viper, the head and neck of the Stealth viper seemed the only thing that was in tack as for everything else including the charged particle gun was gone and blown into tiny pieces, the visor on the Stealth Vipers head had been smashed open and half of it was missing revealing a angry and very black in the face Leyon.

"TAUROS I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!"

The Great Whale King opened its mouth and picked up the Stealth Viper and flew away, Doc grinned, "Well be waiting Leyon, Good work team it was a good victory"

"OH NO IT ISNT!"

Everyone turned to the Dark judge who was in a strop "ITS NOT A WIN TILL I SAY IT'S A WIN!!!"

Bit sighed, "Well is it a win?"

"NO!"

"WHAT!"

Ed walked over to the Dark judge "Mr Dark judge do know what bacon and anchovies equals?"

The Dark Judge panicked "NO I DON'T! I MEAN YES I DO! I MEAN…OH HELL WITH IT I'M OUT OF HERE"

Bit grinned, "But Judge I thought you said it wasn't a win till you said it was and you can't leave until you either say it's a win or you answer Ed's question"

The Dark judge sighed, "Okay…the winner is…sigh…the blitz team" the Dark judge took off and the Blitz team started cheering

"Great job team now come back in cause we need to fix up your Zoids"

Back on earth Nazz and Kevin were standing next to a three U.F.O's that were connected together, Nazz was leaning inside fixing one U.F.O and Kevin was just leaning against it not really doing anything "I don't see why we have to do this Nazz its obvious they are trying to scam us!"

Nazz pulled herself out of the U.F.O "Kevin how could you say that they've been gone for three days and besides everyone except you misses them including Sara!"

"Actually Sara said she was only doing this because her mom said it was time for Ed to clean his room"

Nazz was about to answer back when Johnny came running towards them with a cart of green barrels "Me and Plank got the nuclear stuff!"

Nazz and Kevin looked at him surprised, Nazz opened one of the barrels "Yep that's the stuff alright where'd you find it?"

"Plank found it in that tree with the tentacles!" Johnny pointed to a purple tree with several octopus tentacles and deformed branches 

(Mr Burns: I'll have you know I had nothing to do with that

Killer needle: Sure you didn't…I don't own the Simpson's)

Nazz smiled and looked at the sky "Get Jimmy, Rolf and Sara cause according to Double-d's plans we have everything we need!" Johnny ran off to find the rest of the Cul-de-sac kids Nazz continued looking at the sky 'Hang on Double-d were coming'

Killer needle: Boy is Nazz going to be surprised when she finds out you've been two timing on her!

Double-d blushed

Double-d: I'll have you know Nazz and me are not an item

Killer needle: For now maybe…

Double-d: What?

Killer needle: Nothing! Okay people I want those ideas for Zoids to come in quick and also I want more reviews cause my in box is really empty chapter six will be up as soon as I've got some more ideas (Thank you black fire and EdFanMH your ideas have not been ignored)


	7. Blast off 2 YOU HAVE ANGERED A SON OF A...

Killer needle: okay fellow authors I have decided with the ideas that I got and now I have got an idea of the Zoids I am going to give them. The Zoids I give the cul-de-sac kids may not be permanent so ideas will still be accepted! Now on with the Fanfic!!!

Blast off 2/YOU HAVE ANGERED A SON OF A SHEPARD

The cul-de-sac was quiet as Johnny, Nazz and Kevin waited beside the three U.F.Os, Johnny was sitting beside the biggest of the three U.F.Os while talking to Plank "I don't know buddy we could be sucked into the time space continuum and then blasted of into a distant galaxy for billions of space years until we have hair growing out of are ears…sounds cool doesn't it Plank?"

Kevin sighed he was standing next to a U.F.O that was at least half as big as Johnny's U.F.O "I can't believe I'm actually doing this"

Nazz glared at Kevin "Come on Kevin we all know you want to find the Ed's because you miss them!"

"Actually I'm only doing this because A) Sara dragged me out the house telling me that if I didn't find Ed then she would tear my body into bite sized pieces and B) I'm doing this because your-"

Kevin was cut off by a stamped of barn yard animals running over him (I am soooo evil!) the stamped was quickly followed by Rolf running after them with a Shepard's stick and a cart of supplies "Victor how many times must Rolf tell you to follow Rolf and not the pesculent vermin!" (He means a rat)

Rolf began herding the animals into Johnny's U.F.O, shortly Sara and Jimmy showed up with bags full of supplies, Sara had a angry look on her face "When I get my hands on Ed I'M GONNA MAKE HIM WISH HE NEVER KNEW WHAT THE WORD LITTLE SISTER MEANT!!!"

Sara calmed down "Are we ready?"

Nazz nodded and took out a backboard with drawings of the three U.F.Os (Its amazing what cartoons can do) "The plan is to launch all three U.F.Os together connected to each other, when we reached space I want Rolf since you'll be in the middle of the three, to press the Red switch on the wall that will make us follow the same course that the Ed's went, got it?"

"Rolf has full image of the plot to find the three brainless trio!"

"Good, now when you have done that I want you to switch on the air switch which is blue and the green switch which will allow all three U.F.Os to allow us to move between the U.F.Os"

"Rolf understands!"

Jimmy raised a hand "What will happen if there are any problems with the journey"

Nazz smiled "That's easy just press the black switch on your wall to separate your U.F.O from the others Rolf and Johnny will have to pay close attention because your U.F.O controls the separation for all three of them! Also there are emergency phones that can contact the rest of the U.F.Os!"

Johnny chuckled "Did you here that Plank if were not careful we could be smashed into little pieces by meteors!"

Jimmy started shivering "I'm scared Sara"

"Don't be silly Jimmy everything will be just fine!"

"Okay everyone get ready!"

"Rolf has forgotten the order of this contraption"

Nazz sweat dropped "Here!" Nazz handed Rolf a piece of paper with the instructions on it. The group split into twos, Johnny, Plank, Rolf, and the barnyard animals in the middle biggest U.F.O, Jimmy and Sara in the left smaller U.F.O and Nazz and Kevin in the right U.F.O, the group got in and prepared for launch.

I'm gonna make this easier to explain by giving the three U.F.Os code names 

Johnny, Plank, Rolf, and the barnyard animals: Son of a Shepard 

Jimmy and Sara: Flowers+daisies

Nazz and Kevin: Angel+Devil

Nazz called Flowers+daisies and Son of a Shepard "This is Angel+Devil do you read?"

Jimmy picked up the receiver "Loud and clear Angel+Devil"

Johnny picked up the receiver "Me and Plank here ya fine Angel+Devil"

"Good switch your engines on in 3…2…1…NOW!!!"

The three U.F.O's took off into the sky

Rolf was standing in front of the control box "Go Go Nazz girl says that the first wish of delight should be this one"

Rolf pushed a red switch causing the U.F.Os to change course Rolf smiled "Simple is this mockery of the goats, next…we have this one"

Rolf pushed the blue switch causing air to fill the U.F.Os Rolf grinned, "Rolf is good at this…VICTOR!!!"

Victor had just torn a large portion of the sheet he was holding and ate it Rolf collapsed on the floor "Nooooooooo Rolf wishes to understand this contraption of life"

Johnny walked over to Rolf "Why are you lying on the floor Rolf?"

Rolf handed Johnny the remainders of the sheet "Oh that's easy Rolf it's this one!!"

Johnny pushed the black switch causing the three U.F.Os to separate "Or maybe not"

Rolf got to his feet and bent over Johnny in anger, Johnny looked at Rolf frightened "Johnny wood boy you have disgraced the urban rangers if Rolf had a loaf of bread he would bash Johnny with all his might!!"

Jimmy voice was calling on the speaker "THIS IS FLOWERS+DAISIES WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON THEIR ROLF?"

Nazz was next on the speaker "ROLF I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE GREEN SWITCH NOT THE BLACK SWITCH!!!"

"MANY APPOLOGIES!!!!" the three U.F.Os began to go towards Zi but were going ion different directions the Cul-de-sac screamed as they fell towards Zi in different places.

Rolf awoke "Has Rolf gone to the land beyond?"

Rolf pinched himself and squinted in pain, Rolf grinned "ROLF IS ALIVE!!!!"

"Is that you Rolf?" Rolf turned to see Johnny running towards him with Plank in his arms

"Where are we Rolf?"

"Rolf has no idea"

The two turned around to view their surroundings they appeared to have landed in a mountain area with several trees, Johnny pointed in one direction "LOOK ROLF CHEETAHS!!!"

Rolf turned to see three giant black and red cheetah robots with two guns on their backs lined up and not moving "What are those devils of the cat world?"

The two boys walked up to the Cheetahs noticing the size difference between them and the cheetahs, Johnny was about to touch the metal skin of the cheetahs when a man about twenty or older came out "What do you think your doing?"

The man spook in a deep voice and looked around the age of twenty and he had blue hair, the man wore mainly black and blue and had a blue bandana that covered most of the area above his eyes. Rolf and Johnny just starred at the man "Did you here me? I asked you what do you think your doing spying on the lightning team?"

Johnny chuckled "Is your name the 'lightning team' boy what a weird name"

The man snarled "No you idiot my name is Jack and I'm the captain of the lightning team"

Johnny put his ear next to his wooden board Plank "Plank asks what do you play soccer? Basketball? Football? Base ball?"

Jack was starring at Johnny like he was insane (which he is) "Your not from around here are you?"

Johnny was about to say something when Rolf covered his mouth with his hand "Rolf wishes to know what are these mechanical beasts of the land?"

Jack began starring at Rolf the same way he starred at Johnny "You don't know what a Zoid is? Or even a Lightning Saix? You two defiantly are weird"

Rolf took his hand off Johnny's mouth and rolled up his sleeve "ROLF IS NOT AMUSED BY YOUR MOCKERY OF THE SON OF A SHPARD!! ROLF WILL NOW RELEASE HIS-"

A female voice came from behind the three Zoids "Jack are you coming back to finish this game or not?"

"Coming! Seeya weirdos I'm off to play rummy" Jack began walking off when Rolf grabbed Jacks arm

Rolf was grinning evilly "Rolf wishes to become how you say 'even' with the mocker of the son of a Shepard I challenge you to a game of this 'Rummy'"

Jack grinned evilly "Fine then kid how about we play a game of Rummy and make a couple of bets to make it interesting?"

"Rolf accepts! URBAN RANGERS!!!!" Johnny put his hand to his head and stuck his thumb and first finger out

"Rolf wishes to play a game of chance! Johnny wood boy stay here and find something to keep you amused"

Johnny nodded and ran off in one direction, Rolf and Jack walked behind the three Zoids. Behind the three Zoids stood a table with two girls around the table, the two were easily identified as twins; both had the same brown hair and looked the same as Jack. However the only difference was the clothes they wore, one girl wore mainly blue while the over wore mainly white and blue.

"Okay ladies we have another player to add to are game"

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Jack and Rolf then two then grinned evilly, the girl in blue smirked "I don't know Jack this kid may be a little new to the game"

Rolf glared at the girl "Rolf knows all of this game!!!"

(For all you who don't know the rules to rummy are to have three cards of one set and four of another. You win the game by having either four/three of one suit (for example four/three aces) or by having a hand from ace-king (for example 10, Jack, King, Queen)

Jack smirked "Okay kid I'd like to introduce to you Kris" Jack pointed to the twin in blue

"And this is Kelly" He pointed to the other twin (I don't know if I got that right if I didn't tell me cause they are gonna be in this fic again)

Rolf nodded "Hello"

Jack and Rolf sat down at the table, Jack pointed to Kelly "If you would Kelly could you give Rolf here the Deck to shuffle? Just to make sure were playing a fair game here"

Rolf was handed the deck by Kelly Rolf then shuffled the deck and gave it back to Kelly

"Okay Kelly could you pass the deck to Kris and Kris could you deal the cards between me and Rolf?" Kris started to deal the cards seven between the two of them; she then placed the deck on the table and flipped the first card over and placed it onto the table the card was the two of clubs

Rolfs P.O.V 

I looked at my hand and saw that I had the ace of spades, the ace of clubs, the two of diamonds, the five of clubs, the Jack of diamonds, the King of diamonds and the Queen of diamonds. I had one set already and just needed two aces or a ten of diamonds.

"I'll go first shall I Rolf" he picked up a card before laying the ten of diamonds on top of the two of clubs

Darn that curser of the beans! I drew a card revealing the nine of spades "Darn the luck of a Shepard!" I put the card down

Jack drew a card "Looks like I have luck with me tonight I already have a set" even though it was against the rules he showed me that he had four sevens and placed them in front of him before putting the eight of clubs down

"How about we make this more interesting and put down a wager? Lets say $100,000,000?" (I don't know the currency they use so just imagine)

I looked at him like he had the eyes of a one eyed goat "Have you lost your bandicoot? Rolf does not have that much cash on him!"

Jack was smirking like the devil had just given him a rusty shoe "I know a kid like you doesn't have that much cash so how about if I win you become are slave until your…lets say sixty-five?"

Rolf was surprised at the man of the cat world's bet but Rolf took the bet "Deal"

We shook hands and then I picked up a card

"By the way you also may wanna keep a look out for any fives because if I get any your toast!" Jack showed me he had two fives and put them on the table"

I looked at the card and smirked, it was the ace of hearts and then I knew how to really get his pumpernickel. I grinned as I put down the five of clubs.

"Damn!"

"Was that not the card the mocker of the beets wanted?"

Jack smirked "I guess you do know how to wind some one up nice one Rolfy boy"

Jack finished his sentence by putting down the two of clubs, I am nervous I know that this Jack could pick up the remaining five any time and my only chance could be to draw the remaining ace or to pick it up another turn and hope he doesn't pick up the five, I was sweating nervously as I reached for the deck my hand was almost their when

"WHO'S WINNING?"

I glared at Johnny wood boy "JOHNNY WOOD BOY GO AWAY AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I CONFISCATE YOUR 'DON'T ANNOY ME BAGE'!!!"

Johnny ran off like a weasel in a bucket and I resumed the game, I reached for the deck and drew a card. I looked at the card and cheered as I put down a card I didn't want face down on the pile (That means he's won)

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT ROLFS HAND OF JOY!!!"

I showed the sly one that I had three four aces and the queen, king, and jack of diamonds. I grinned as I saw Jack gape at my winning triumph!

No ones P.O.V 

"I can't believe you won!" 

Kelly whacked Jack over the head "YOU IDIOT THAT WAS ALL ARE MONEY!!!!"

Jack was about to reply when he stopped 

"Do you here something?"

The four of them looked up and saw the head of a Lightning Saix above their heads with the cockpit open and Johnny inside it waving down to them. Jack gaped

"THAT'S MY LIGHTNING SAIX!!!!"

Johnny's voice shouted down to Rolf "Hiya Rolf did ya win?"

Rolf got off his chair and started climbing up the Lightning Saix's leg to the cockpit "RUN JOHNNY WOOD BOY THE TEAM IS ANGRY WITH THE BURDEN OF ROLF!!!"

"Gotcha Rolf! Hold on tight Plank!"

Rolf climbed into the cockpit just as the cockpit closed and the Lightning Saix took off at an incredible rate of speed!

"WAAHHOOOOOOO ME AND PLANK ARE HAVING A BLAST!!!!"

"Rolf feels like a bucket of eels" Rolfs face started going green from motion sickness

Soon the two boys arrived at a small city, Johnny stopped the Lightning Saix and put it down to normal speed. Rolf recovered from his motion sickness "Johnny tell Rolf why he had too run off with the cat of metal?"

Johnny gulped "Well when you said sit down you didn't say that I couldn't sit in one of these Lightning Saix"

Rolf nodded "True…true…"

Rolf grinned, "But Rolf must have his own metal beast come!!!!"

Rolf pointed towards a large building with the name ZOID STORE on the front of it, the two parked the Lightning Saix and then ran into the store; Rolf was shaking in excitement "Quickly Rolf must have his own contraption of joy!!!"

The owner of the store walked up to the two "What can I help you with?"

"Rolf wishes to purchase a Zoid?"

"Okay! What type of Zoid? We have many different Zoids"

"Could Rolf have one in the image of his goat Victor?"

The woman looked at Rolf weirdly "I'm afraid we don't have any farm animals"

Rolf looked at her sad, the woman brightened up "But we do have a Dibison!"

Rolf was still sad but Johnny perked up "What's a Dibison?"

"It's a Zoid based on a Bull their quite powerful!"

Rolf perked up "Rolf wishes to see this Dibison!"

"Sure that way" The woman pointed to a bull Zoid covered in green armour with at least fifty guns mounted on its back, Rolf grinned in excitement

"ROLF SHALL TAKE IT!!!"

The owner smiled and handed Rolf a clipboard and a pen "Okay then could you sign this fo-"

Rolf handed the clipboard back with the cash "Done may Rolf take his Zoid?"

The owner nodded and told Rolf to wait out the back while they loaded it with ammo, the two waited next to the Lightning Saix for the Dibison soon a Dibison in dark green armour (Rolf requested a much darker coulour) came out of the shop followed by the owner

"Alright hun you can take it away now"

"YAHOO!!!!" Rolf clambered into the cockpit and then walked out of the city with Johnny in the Lightning Saix behind him.

"Where we going Rolf?"

"To find Rolf's heard!"

Killer needle: Well it weren't that long but hey it's a fic next up will be Jimmy and Sara so get those ideas for them in quick if you want them to have different Zoids and also please R&R!


	8. Eddy and his blockhead!

Killer needle: This chapter was hard to write because of your ideas but I'm afraid that the ideas I received were good but some of the ideas were good but some I didn't think would suit the characters on the whole, however don't threat because I will still use the ideas I have received!

Jimmy runs up to Killer needle

Jimmy: Um Killer needle there's something I would like to talk about

Killer needle: Sorry Jimmy but I'm afraid the hurt scene is going to stay in

Jimmy: Noooooooo! You'll regret this just like the Ed's did in that episode when I went insane!

Killer needle: I really doubt that

Killer needle ties Jimmy to the Shadow Ligers tail

Killer needle: Okay Eddy take him away!!!

Eddy: Got it!

The Shadow Liger runs off at top speed with Jimmy screaming

Killer needle: I don't own anything in this fic apart from the design of the Shadow Liger, Silver wolf and Iron fist however they were designed by using stuff that Zoids made so it still counts for them to!

Eddy and his blockhead! 

Sara awoke she could sense she was still alive so she got up off her feet and looked around seeing they were in a grassy area, she continued to look around and then saw huge mountains and beyond that in the distance what looked like a huge city, Sara struggled for words to say, then the words came "ED!!!!"

Sara noticed a herd of barnyard animals standing in one place on the grassy field, they appeared to be eating something 'Are those Rolf's?' Sara then heard screams from within the herd "STOP IT THAT TICKLES!!!!! OUCH THAT'S MY FOOT!!!! NO NOT THE SHIRT THIS IS 100% COTTON!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Jimmy?"

The herd began to scatter revealing the trembling kid curled up; Jimmy had spit all over his face, his shoe looked as if it had a bite taken out of it and as well his shirt looked as if it had been bitten, Jimmy un curled and looked at Sara "Sara? Where are we Sara?"

"I don't know…it looks like were on earth but that city…" Sara pointed to a city in the distance, even though it was in the distance you could easily tell that it looked a lot different from any other city

"That city looks too…futuristic?"

Jimmy looked at the city in the distance, Jimmy looked at it confused and then looked at his surroundings until something caught his eye.

"Sa…Sa…Sa…"

"What was that Jimmy?"

"Sa…Sa…Sara"

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Robots!"

"Robots?"

Sara looked in Jimmy's direction "HOLY MACROL!!!"

Sara saw a red lion (Blade Liger) like robot dodging the shots from a Cobra robot with several guns on its back and head (Stealth Viper)

"What the heck is that?"

The red lion then ran towards the snake and on both sides a gold blade extended, the Lion ran past the Cobra slicing it in half. Jimmy had got of the floor and was trembling.

"How barbaric!!!"

The red lion was then joined by a red raptor like robot (Gun Sniper) with guns on its back, arms and finally the tail was a whole gun, another cobra started moving towards the raptor. The raptor turned its back on the snake and straightened its tail revealing a type of tail sniper rifle, the tail shot two times hitting the cobra and disabling it in the second shot.

Jimmy covered his eyes "I don't like this"

Sara continued to stare at the sight another robot entered the scene (You ain't seen this one yet) the robot looked like a blue and white lion with a blade on its mane and two blades at the sides, the mane was positioned like a lance and the side blades were stretched out to its sides, he lion ran forward at the red lion however the red lion dodged the first blade and its own blade collided with the blue lions blade. The red lions blade then sliced through the blade and the sliced through the blue lion separating the top from the bottom.

(That I know was very confusing)

A white robot appeared in the back of the battlefield and showed a red hand "And the winner is the Flugal team!"

"I think I've seen enough…" Jimmy fainted (Damn it everyone's fainting in my fic!)

"JIMMY!!!!!" Sara ran over to Jimmy and tried to wake him up but he didn't seem to be waking up, Sara felt a shadow over her and looked up to see the raptor robot standing over them the raptor Robot let out an roar Sara seemed un-impressed

"GO ROAR SOME WHERE ELSE YA OVER GROWN TIN CAN!!"

The raptor robots visor opened up to reveal a black haired woman that looked about the age of twenty and everything she wore was red and looked around twenty or older she looked down at the two, "Kid can you get out the way or else my Gun Sniper's gonna crush you"

"WHY DON'T YOU MOVE OUT THE WAY THEN!!!!"

The woman scowled "I admit you have got some guts standing up to me"

"Why don't you help Jimmy or GET LOST!!!!!"

The red lion ran over next to the Gun Sniper and opened its visor up to reveal a man the same age as the woman with brown hair and brown shirt and jeans (I think they aren't showing the series much now in my area so everything's coming from memory) "So whats going on here Naomi?"

"Just some brat that won't get out the way"

"Well then lets see what we can do"

The brown haired man climbed down from his cockpit and walked up to the girl "Hello little girl what's your name?"

"Its Sara and don't call me little girl"

"Okay then Sara I'm Leon and the woman who has an attitude problem is Naomi"

"I heard that Leon!"

Leon ignored Naomi and noticed Jimmy "And who's this?"

"This is Jimmy now are you gonna stop asking questions and help him or not!"

"Fine then just carry him over to my Blade Liger and we'll have him awake in no time"

Sara glared and grabbed Leon by the shoulder and pulled him down to her level "Listen Leon I have a better idea how about you carry Jimmy and I'll follow you to your Blade Liger"

"But he's your friend I don't see why I have to carry him"

"Because if you don't then I'll get angry"

"And why should that scare me?"

Sara didn't answer, Naomi looked down from her cockpit to see a cloud of dust forming bellow and the sound of Leon being treated like a cats scratching post

"NAOMI GET HER OFF ME SHES OUT OF CONTROL!!!!"

Naomi sighed and climbed down from her cockpit and put her hand into the cloud of dust, she then lifted her hand out while holding an angry Sara in her hand, "LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!"

Naomi carried Sara to her Gun Sniper while Jimmy was carried over to the Blade Liger.

Note: I'm not actually gonna say about them getting their Zoids right now but you will know shortly ^o^

The platform of the hover cargo aimed towards a battlefield, Doc called down to the team "Okay team I want Bit, Eddy and Lena to take part in this battle so hop to it!"

Eddy got into the cockpit of the Shadow Liger "So who is the Flugal team?"

Bit got into the cockpit of his Liger "Their a two player team that has a good combination of Zoids"

Eddy noticed Lena had her arms folded and had an angry look on her face, "What's with her?"

"Lena got pummelled last time she battled against Naomi one of the team members"

Lena scowled at Bit "YOU DIDN'T DO ANY BETTER YOU KNOW AGAINST LEON!!!"

Bit glared at Lena, Eddy smirked "Oh so the big bad Bit Cloud got a whopping from someone huh?"

"I WAS HAVING A BAD DAY!!!"

"Yeah right come on lets go"

Lena and Eddy arrived on the battle field facing a red Blade Liger, a red Gun Sniper and a red tortoise kind of Zoid, Lena glared at the Gun Sniper "Alright Naomi prepare for a butt kickin!"

The Gun Sniper didn't respond, "GOOOOOOOO SCHNIDER!!!!"

Eddy turned to the cockpit to see the Liger Zero in a new orange coloured armour unit that looked similar to the Jager unit except it had seven blue blades around the body, five on the head and two on the ion boosters, Bit glared at the Blade Liger "Okay Leon lets do this thing!"

"Okay then Bit Cloud if you insist!" 

The judge raised his arms "Battle mode 0982…battle mode set…area scanned…ready…FIGHT!!!!"

The three Zoids took into battle, the Schniders back two blades came to its sides and rushed at Leon, Leon dodged the Blades and extended his own blades. Two blades collided, separated and the battle continued.

The shadow Liger went straight towards the tortoise with its blades extended, the tortoise had no weapons except for one large cannon however the tortoise was extremely well armoured, the Shadow Liger was about to slice through the tortoise when suddenly the tortoise lifted the front of its body into the air and then slammed down onto the Shadow Liger stopping Eddy's attack.

"What the!" Eddy grinned

"You're pretty good but still…" The Shadow Liger escaped from under the tortoise and then started powering his claws

"You have your weaknesses STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!" The claws were about to dig in when a shield suddenly powered up in front of him stopping his attack.

"DA FUCK?"

Lena was having her own problems with the Gun Sniper every time she fired her weasel unit at the Gun Sniper she kept managing to somehow move out the way, the Gun Sniper then turned its back on Lena and straightened its tail revealing a gun at the end of the tail, the gun shot several times and hit Lena causing her to fall to the ground.

"You must be so slow with all that ammo"

Lena looked at the Gun Sniper not recognising the voice "Your not Naomi…"

The exact same blades collided again with each other and then separated, the blades went into another collision and this time Bits blade broke

Leon smirked "I thought you would have learned from last time Bit!" the other blade on Bits Liger was then swiftly cut off in one

"DAMMIT!!!"

The Blade Liger ran towards Bit with both blades stretched out, Bit quickly blocked the attack with two blades on each side of the Ligers head Bit struggled to keep the Blade Liger from cutting the blades in two and rammed Leon backwards causing him to be forced back, Bit quickly reacted by putting the two other blades on each side of the head and his already extended blades forward.

"Suck on this Leon!!!!" The five blades rammed into the Blade Ligers head and began forcing him back, sparks of electricity started forming around the damage

"Very good Bit but still you need to try harder!!!!" the Blade Liger forced itself off the blades and then cut into the Ligers armour.

"I don't think so!!!!" The Liger Zero reversed off the blades and then ran away a distance and then started running straight towards the Blade Liger above Bits head a long blue blade formed which stuck out like a lance.

"BUSTER SLASH!!!!"

The blade went straight towards the Blade Liger; Leon however quickly reacted by colliding his blade with the buster slash causing his blade to break. Leon then collided his other blade with the buster slash causing the two blades to start grinding against each other.

"Give up Leon you know your out numbered five to one"

"Make that four to one!!!" Leon shattered the Buster slash; Bit quickly charged his four blades into a lance movement and collided the last remaining blade, the two pilots were screaming like they were in pain as the blades began to take affect.

Shatter

All of the blades shattered into pieces and the two Zoids crashed into each other knocking each other out.

"Awwwwwww come on Liger wake up!!!"

"Ohhhhh drat well next time Bit!"

The two Zoids were pulled out of the battlefield.

"Eddy watch your language!"

Eddy was still trying to dig his claws into the tortoise Zoid Eddy out stretched out his blades "Taste this!!!!!"

The Shadow Liger backed off and rammed a blade into the shield causing the shield to start to be sliced open, the tortoise quickly reacted by aiming the huge cannon on his back at Eddy.

"Victory my name is Jimmy!"

"What the? Jim-"

The shield was dropped and the cannon fired at Eddy causing Eddy to be thrown back a distance.

Lena had got off the ground while the opposing Zoid was firing at her, "Okay kid I don't who the hell you are but I do know that you're just a kid"

The raptor continued to fire, "And kids have a lot to learn…WILD WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!"

The shots fired and moved towards the raptor and an explosion formed around the Gun Sniper, Lena chuckled "I think you've learned your lesson"

"YOU WISH!!!!" Lena looked up horrified to see the Gun Sniper fall from the sky with its claws out and its legs posed for attack, the Gun Sniper landed on Lena and locked its legs around her and started scratching her rapidly with her claws, the final blow caused Lena's Gun Sniper to be smacked out of its grasp and became disabled.

"That wasn't Naomi…"

Eddy got up off the ground and starred at the two remaining Zoids, Eddy's jaw dropped to the floor "Ji…Ji…Jimmy?"

The tortoise pointed its cannon at Eddy, Eddy tapped on his keyboard and then contacted the opposition, sure enough Jimmy was in the cockpit of the tortoise.

"What the hell are you doing here Jimmy?"

Jimmy jumped and starred at Eddy startled "Eddy we found you!"

"Found me?"

"Yeah the cul-de-sac was looking for you, Double-d and Eddy"

"They were? Just two things 1) How? 2) What the hell are you wearing?" Eddy noticed that Jimmy was now wearing a red jumper with black trouser and trainers.

"I'll tell you later and this Leon and Naomi gave me"

"They the people who beat Bit and Lena"

"I think…by the way watch out!"

"Wha?" The red raptor Lena was facing jumped at Eddy and tried to attack him with its claws, Eddy reacted just in time by dodging it and then slashing one of the claws using his blades, the raptor turned round and aimed its gun at Eddy.

"Sara wait! its Eddy!"

"Sara?"

"SO?" Sara fired her gun at Eddy, just as it was about to hit Jimmy blocked Eddy with his shield causing the shield to shatter.

"But Sara don't you see we can quit the Flugal team and find Nazz, Rolf, Johnny and Kevin!"

"But can't I at least kick Eddy's butt? He deserves it!"

"WHAT!!"

"Sara I know we've had a winning streak with your Gun Sniper and my Cannon Tortoise but we need to quit before anyone gets hurt"

Eddy grinned "Like you?"

"Huh?" The Shadow Liger fired its lasers at the Cannon Tortoise causing it to be damaged by an explosion and disabled.

"EDDY YOU BLOCK HEAD!!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO JIMMY!!!!" Sara fired her guns at Eddy but Eddy blocked them with his shield causing it to shatter.

Sara continued to fire her guns at Eddy but Eddy dodged them and started to power up his claws "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!"

Eddy jumped at the tail and sliced it down the middle causing it to be disabled he then continued by slicing off her left claw, Eddy turned to Sara.

"Give it up Sara you only have one claw and you machine gun on your claw do ya really think you can win"

"Yes! Missiles launch!!!" Two Ion boosters that were also missile pods fired missiles straight up into the air and then rained down on Eddy causing his blades to be blasted off.

"You little brat!!!!" Eddy leapt towards Sara bur Sara jumped up into the air and dug to spikes on her feet into the Shadow Ligers guns causing them to be bashed off.

"GRRRRRRR" Eddy powered up his claws

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!!!" Eddy leapt at Sara's back and cut off her missile pods. Sara then reacted by digging her claw into Eddy and the two began to have a full on rumble.

Double-d and Ed were gapping at the screen as they saw a cloud off dust form over the two Zoids Double-d was gapping like crazy "Sara and Eddy are really going at it"

Ed was stricken with fear "SARA IS BAD FOR ED!!!!!!"

"I know Ed…I know and I'm as afraid as you are!"

Lena and Bit entered the room, Lena had and angry look on her face "I can't believe I was beaten by that brat!!!"

Bit sighed, "You think you got it bad I almost beat Leon and then it ended in a draw"

Jamie stood next to Double-d "How do you know those two anyway"

Double-d sighed, "The one in the Gun Sniper is Sara, a pest, a brat, a nightmare and the devil in woman form, she's Ed's sister"

"She that bad?"

Ed put his finger in his ear "I remember the last time I made Sara angry she threw me into a wall, scratched my skin like a scratching post, tied my legs together, put them down my mouth and then kicked me like a soccer ball through a window, I couldn't feel my legs for five days"

"Note to self never make Sara angry"

Double-d pointed to the Cannon Tortoise "That's Jimmy he's pretty unlucky in the hurt department and also is pretty sensitive, Sara protects Jimmy from us by putting us into unnatural positions"

"Ouch"

The two Zoids were still going at it Eddy was starting to get annoyed, "ENOUGHS ENOUGH SARA YOUR FINISHED!!!!!"

Eddy powered his claws up "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!!!"

Sara growled "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH TRICKS EDDY!!!!"

Sara's claw started to increase in speed rapidly "TAZMINIAN TANTRUM ATTACK!!!!"

The Sara swung her claw rapidly at Eddy while Eddy swung his claw at her. The two claws hit both Zoids causing both Zoids to fall to the ground and become disabled.

The Judge raised both arms "The battle is over! The battle is over! The battle has become a no contest!"

The two kids groaned, Leon and Naomi were standing outside a beetle like Zoid, Leon looked at Naomi "We did pretty good training them"

Naomi nodded "Guess"

"Shall we leave them with them?"

"Guess so" The two got into the beetle Zoid and drove off carrying the Blade Liger and Naomi's Gun Sniper.

Jimmy entered the hover cargo and entered the room the blitz team were standing in, "Can me and Sara join your team?"

The blitz team didn't reply Doc nodded, "Sure"

The blitz team turned to the screen where Sara and Eddy were arguing, Eddy was shaking his fist at Sara "SARA FOR THE LAST TIME I WON! I HIT YOU FIRST!!!!"

"YOU WISH! ME AND MY GUN SNIPER MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH YOU AND YOUR PUSSY CAT SO I WON!!!!"

"NO I DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

Killer needle: The fanfic is done sorry for all those people who wanted Sara and Jimmy to have something else but don't be discouraged because I have managed to plan ahead and put most of your ideas in the future story, also please keep sending them if you want. 

Killer needle: Please give a round of applause to Kaji Yotei and mimic12455 for saying that Jimmy should have a Tortoise Zoid.

Also give credit to EdFanMH and Black fire for their ideas that may be used in future.

Killer needle: Next up are Nazz and Kevin! I must warn all people that I am going to be a bit picky about what Kevin has but still keep those ideas comin!


	9. The old evil

Killer needle: Kevin and Nazz are now going to be in the story and don't think this is gonna go down in one chapter cause this may go one for a few chapters. I don't own…oh damn it read the start of the other chapters I can't be bothered!

Scorpio: I'll do it if you kill the Ed's.

Killer needle: I have a better idea NAZZ!

Nazz walks over

Nazz: Like what can I do?

Killer needle: Please show my client your appreciation for him to be in this fic.

Nazz: Okay!

Nazz kisses Scorpio on the cheek; Scorpio starts to sweat and runs out the room.

Nazz: Killer needle does not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or anyone else mentioned in this fic apart from team mammoth and team insect, however all Zoids in this fic are property of Zoids.

Killer needle: Thank you Nazz go buy yourself one of those big shiny Zoids

Killer needle hands Nazz some cash and Nazz runs off

The old evil 

Kevin awoke on a bed that looked like something in a jail cell, "Where am I?"

"Your awake" Kevin noticed a black haired man in black and purple starring at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Like wise kid, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kevin"

"I'm Dr. Leyon but you can call me sir"

Kevin scowled "I don't call anyone sir"

"You will do soon"

Kevin looked around but saw nothing but metal walls, "Where's Nazz tubby!"

Leyon glared at him, "If your talking bout the girl she's safe but for how long depends on you"

Kevin didn't like Leyon's attitude "What's going on!?"

"Come with me!" Leyon grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and hurled him out off his bed, the two started to walk down a long metal corridor.

"The one called Nazz is pretty good at piloting flying Zoids you know"

"Zoids?"

"Their mechanical life forms in the form of animals that walk this planet"

"You mean like robots?"

"Yes in a way like robots"

The two went through a door and onto a bridge that went over a large metal room full of huge robot animals of different colours, "Awesome"

"Indeed now come along" The two entered a room with screens on every wall. Four screens lit up, one with a picture of a black and purple lion robot fighting a scorpion robot, the other with a picture of a white wolf robot fighting a horned beetle robot, another with a black gorilla robot fighting a stag beetle and the final screen showed a red triceratops firing a fireball out of a cannon on its back.

"These four Zoids are piloted by three boys known as Ed, Edd and-"

"Eddy?" Kevin looked shocked at Leyon who was standing in front of the screens.

"Correct! The last few weeks my scanners picked up a pod of some sort entering that atmosphere, that very same day Ed, Edd and Eddy came into the Zoid industry known as the Ed's. The team was powerful and surprisingly didn't loose to three powerful Zoids in their first ever match"

Kevin nodded "That's weird so what your saying is that they automatically knew how to operate one of those things?"

"Yes I am three days later another three pods entered the atmosphere carrying two to every pod" The screen lit up with pictures of a black cheetah Zoid, a green bull Zoid, a red tortoise Zoid and a red raptor like Zoid.

"One pod carried Rolf and Johnny, a two player team that operated a cheetah robot known as a lightning siax and a green bull robot known as a Dibison. The surprising thing was that like the Ed's they also battled and won in their first ever Zoid battle without needing any training what so ever!"

"Weird"

"The other pod carried Sara and Jimmy two young children that operated a red raptor and tortoise Zoid for the flugal team"

"And lemme guess they won without training"

"Actually they needed training but they did win in their first match"

"This is starting to make freaky sense"

"And as for Nazz" The changed to Nazz in a black uniform with a black helmet and silver visor, Nazz was sitting in a cockpit at that time typing away at some buttons on a keyboard.

"She has become incredibly good at piloting flying Zoids such as this Raynos" The screen changed to a black bird/dinosaur like robot flying through the sky and shooting through three small laser guns on its chest. 

Nazz? Fighting? Piloting something she's never even seen before? This was all to weird to Kevin, Leyon smiled as Kevin starred into thin air. Something clicked into Kevin's head "Whadya mean by 'the last few weeks'?"

Leyon smirked "Check your head"

Kevin noticed he had bandages round his head

"It's been two weeks since you landed when we found you and Nazz you were in a coma"

Kevin thought 'what would it be like to pilot a Zoid?' Leyon noticed the boy thinking, "I see that you are interested in seeing what you can do in a Zoid"

Kevin nodded "Then follow me"

The two walked to one side of the room and into an elevator the two then went to the floor where the Zoids were being kept, Leyon leaded Kevin over to a red tiger Zoid with two guns on its back, "This is a Saber Tiger a Zoid that is both powerful and has the ability to make itself become invisible to the naked eye"

"Cool" Kevin moved forward to the Saber Tiger but was stopped by Leyon

"Hang on a minute my friend before you can pilot this baby you have to prove to us you're the real deal"

"Okay what do I have to do?" Leyon walked over to a blue stingray type of Zoid that had a gattling gun under its left fin.

"I want you to pilot this Sinker against a group of Saber Fangs" Leyon pointed to several Zoids that looked like the Saber Tiger except they were yellow and black.

"Awwwwww man"

"Well?"

Kevin thought for a moment "Okay"

Kevin stood in the middle of the battlefield; a Saber Fang was standing in front of him and a Dark Judge was positioned away from them.

"Battle mode none…some loser Vs the back draft group READY FIGHT!!!!!!" Kevin took hold of one of the joysticks

"If I'm right this should be to move" the Sinker started to hover over the ground and then took off towards the Saber Fang, the Saber Fang reacted by jumping over the Sinker and then shooting at it from behind.

"Dammit!" Kevin then turned to the Saber Fang and pulled a trigger on his joystick, a torpedo on each side of the Sinker raced across the surface and then headed towards the Saber Fang, the Saber Fang took a hit from the torpedoes but didn't seem to have suffered any damage.

Leyon watched from a window over looking the battle, Leyon detected movement from behind him and turned to see a man that looked around fifty in a black cape and with grey hair and black spectacles standing behind him, "I hope you know what your doing Dr. Leyon"

"Yes I do Count the boy may well be the key to defeating the Liger Zero"

"I do not hold that much interest about the boy and hope this works to get the plans for the Liger Zero and its armour units"

"I understand sir but this boy could become one of the most powerful Zoid pilots ever"

"Really…" The counts voice showed at bit of interest in the subject

"If Kevin can get out of this battle in one piece he may be fit for the mission"

"What makes you think he won't?"

"The Sinker wasn't designed to win"

"Really…this will be interesting"

"And if it may be possible sir I would like Kevin to pilot are weapon sir and not are champion"

"Very well but see that he gets the Liger Zero!"

The Sinker fired another set of torpedoes at the Saber Fang but the Saber Fang wasn't showing any signs of weakening.

"Da hell is wrong with this thing!!!!!!" The Saber Fang jumped onto the Sinker and jumped off causing it to be pushed into the dirt. Kevin gripped a joystick on the left hand side and then flicked a switch on the top and pulled the trigger.

"Now suck on this!!!!" The missile pod connected to the gattling gun shot out a barrage of missiles after the Saber Fang, the Saber Fang started to run back to Kevin with the missiles right behind him, the missiles hit him and then Kevin shot out of the gattling gun causing him to take damage slow down and then be hit by the missiles causing him to fall to the ground and become disabled.

"Yes!!!!" Kevin shook his fist in victory. The Sinker then rattled as a two Saber Fangs started to shoot at the Sinker, Kevin tried to move out the way but the shots kept coming and coming.

Kevin started to sweat "This looks bad" Kevin noticed a warning symbol appear across his screen WARNING! SINKER DAMAGED! BAIL OUT!!! Kevin jumped out of the Sinkers cockpit just in time as it exploded.

"Awwwwww man I lost…" Kevin noticed something behind him.

Kevin smirked "Or have I?" Kevin opened the cockpit of a Saber Fang and pulled the man in the cockpit out, Kevin got into the Saber Fang and started to tap on the keyboard

"Come on…Come on…BINGO!!!!"

The Saber Fang stood up and aimed its guns at the two Saber Fangs, "Here kitty! Kitty!" The guns on the Saber Fangs back shot at the two Saber Fangs hitting them head on and disabling them.

"Alright!!!!" Kevin's Saber Fang then shook as it was pelted by shots from an army of Saber Fangs

Kevin was shocked "Six Saber Fangs!!! I can't beat six of them!!!" Kevin started firing at the Saber Fangs but the Saber Fangs scattered in different directions and started shooting at Kevin.

The Saber Fang was beginning to smoke as it was being slowly destroyed; Kevin was trying hard not to lose focus as the shots hit him.

"I don't know how the dorks managed to beat things like this but I'm not gonna quit" The Saber Fangs right legs were suddenly blown off causing the Saber Fang to fall on its side

Kevin clenched his fists "Did you here me you over sized tin cans"

The Saber Fangs kept firing "I SAID I'M NOT GONNA QUIT!!!!!" An explosion covered Kevin as the Saber Fangs stopped firing and a cloud of dust formed over the Saber Fang.

"This is Leyon all troops retreat"

The Dark Judge held up a hand "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! The winner is…"

"Its not over yet"

"WHA?" Two glowing yellow eyes were seen in the smoke as a Saber Fang jumped out off the smoke leaning on one side so it wouldn't fall over. The Saber Fang ran straight towards the Dark Judge

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The Saber Fang punched the Dark Judge sending him flying into the distance; the Saber Fang ran towards the six others and started destroying them one by one. The first Saber Fang was bitten in the neck and it's his head was ripped off, the second's legs were then smashed to pieces by Kevin's claws, the third was shot repeatedly in the air and then punched into the distance, the fourth was bitten in two, the fifth was tackled to the ground and then shot hundreds of times until it blew up and the final beginning to be hacked into pieces by Kevin's claws but as he was hacked the last Saber Fang bit into Kevins neck causing the two Sabers to stand and electricity to surge between them.

In minutes and explosion sent the two Sabers to be blown to pieces.

Kevin woke up in the same bed he had been sleeping in Leyon was sitting next to him, "Your awake"

Kevin just glared at him, "You were good out there but why were you so relentless?"

"I hate Dorks"

"You almost killed everyone"

"So?" Leyon noticed Kevin wasn't being like he had been when they first met

"We've excepted you in are mission"

"Good that's the way it should be" Leyon smirked 'I like this kid he's relentless and has attitude'

"Your mission is to go into the hover cargo of the Blitz team and steal the design of the Liger Zeros body frame and armour units, the Zoid you will be piloting will be the Saber Tiger and if you succeed the next Zoid you will get will be the most powerful you'll ever know"

Kevin smirked evilly "Good…but just one question…"

"What would that be?"

"Who can I destroy?"

This surprised Leyon "You are assigned only to steal the plans of the Liger Zero the Saber Tiger is assigned for protection now put on your uniform and prepare for your mission"

Leyon pointed to a black uniform with metal shoulder pads and a helmet with a visor, "Cool"

Leyon left the room Kevin put on his uniform "Get ready dorks the nightmare has landed!"

Killer needle: Short but it's a fanfic chapter ten An unwanted reunion is up next and keep the ideas coming for the secret weapon and future Zoids!


	10. An unwanted reunion

Killer needle: The chapter has landed and as a basic recap everyone from the cul-de-sac has landed, Johnny and Rolf are looking for Rolfs herd, Sara and Jimmy have joined the blitz team, Kevin has gone evil and Nazz has no idea what the hells going! Boy I hope your enjoying this cause this is the best I can do.

An unwanted reunion 

"ED GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!!!!" Sara was chasing after Ed who had a frightened look on his face

"I swear it wasn't me Sara!"

"BIT GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!!!!" Lena was chasing after Bit who had a frightened loom on his face (De ja vu)

"I swear it wasn't me Lena!"

Sara leapt on Ed and started pounding the life out of him "HAVE MERCY DEFRAMED SIBLING!!!!"

Lena leapt on Bit and started pounding the life out of him "IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR AHHHHHHH NOT THE FACE!!!!"

The two girls stopped beating up the boys and walked over to each other, the two looked at each other and tagged each other, "Your turn"

Sara started beating Bit up "GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!!!!!!!"

Lena started beating Ed up "PAIN AND HURT!!!!"

Jamie and Double-d sweat dropped in front of the sight, "I told you Sara had a bad temper"

"I'm afraid very afraid"

Eddy walked into the room "The king has arrived"

Sara stopped beating Bit up "Oh look the block heads arrived"

"Why don't you go play with Jimmy"

"For once you've actually said something smart" Sara exited the room

Eddy walked over to Bit "What's with you?"

"Ambulance…please"

"Do it yourself" Eddy walked over two Double-d and Jamie

"So what's up sock head?"

Double-d turned to Eddy "We've received are next battle and the Blitz team is going to get bigger"

"You mean we've found someone else?"

"Were up against the Urban Rangers"

"The what?"

"Johnny and Rolf made the Urban Rangers team"

"Weird…Now I can have my revenge on Rolf for kicking me out of the Urban Rangers and seating that creature on us in the woods!"

Jamie looked at Eddy confused, "What he say?"

"Allow me to explain Jamie you see Eddy volunteered us to become part of Rolfs group called the Urban Rangers, however when we were initiated we failed miserably then Eddy got us into another scheme to get are revenge on the Urban Rangers by scaring them when they went camping by making them think the placed was haunted, however when we did scare them we were attacked by something unknown that was set on us by Rolf"

"Ouch"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!!!!!" The three saw Doc running after Sara and Jimmy; the two had a boom box in their hands.

The three boys screamed in terror, "THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!"

Ed got up off the floor "That's my horse?"

Sara put her finger on play and shoved it in Doc's direction, "Stay back or I'll press play"

"Are you mad you'll kill us all"

"To bad" Sara pressed play and Ed started the dance

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!!" Ed through Double-d across the room

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!" Eddy went flying across the room

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!" Jamie went flying across the room

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!" Doc went flying across the room

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!" Bit went flying across the room

Ed then danced over to Jimmy

"Stay back…I'm warning you"

"THAT'S MY HORSE!!!!" Jimmy went flying across the room and into a door that Brad opened

"Why must a young child have to suffer"

Sara growled "ED I'M GONNA KILL YA!!!!"

"What?" Ed looked at her dopily and then tried to run away but Sara jumped on him and started giving him another thrashing

Brad looked down at the battered crew "Next time I think were gonna need a cattle prod"

A computer screen lit up with Rolfs face, "Blitz team meet me outside now!!!!"

The computer screen turned off, "He sure kept that brief"

Sara took to the platform in her Gun Sniper "Sara here mobilizing the Gun Sniper"

Double-d took to the platform "Double-d here mobilizing the Silver Wolf"

Ed took to the platform "I'm sleepy" Ed jumped off the platform in the Iron Fist

Johnny and Rolf stood in front of the three in a Dibison and a Lightning Saix, "Let's rock this town Plank"

"Urban Ranger wait for the signal of the white king of tin cans"

"The who?"

"Curse this foreign expression how they say the judge"

The judge landed "This area is an official Zoid battle field all personal who do not take part in this battle please leave the premises…Battle mode 0982…battle mode set…area scanned…ready…FIGHT!!!"

Johnny ran straight at Double-d with its guns pointed at him "Let's get them Plank"

The Silver Wolf stood with the Viking Lance in front of him "How about we make this quick Johnny?"

"Plank says you should be careful what you wish for" The Lightning Saix fired it's guns at Double-d but Double-d dodged them and shot Johnny with his own guns. Johnny tackled Double-d causing him to fall over, Double-d got off the ground and powered up the thunder spear.

"DODGE THIS THUNDER SPEAR!!!!!" The blue spike of electricity was about to ram into Johnny but Johnny jumped out the way and ran away.

"I'm the king of the cheetahs catch me if you can!" Johnny laughed hysterically with his eyes closed not looking where he was going

"What's that Plank? Look out? Why? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sara had her main gun in Johnny's face

"Alright we surrender we surrender" 

"I'll spare you if you join the blitz team"

"Deal"

"To bad" Sara shot Johnny in the face causing it to fall down onto the floor.

The Iron Fist and the Dibison were fighting to their best, the Dibison tried to ram Ed but Ed grabbed it by the horns while trying to lift it over his head. Ed lifted the Dibison of the ground a little "Prepare to meet your maker!"

Rolf slammed down on the Iron Fist "Rolf is not amused by the courageous one in a monkey suit!"

"Monkey suit?" Ed was then rammed back by Rolfs Dibison

"Rolf has no time for this!" Rolf started to power his guns up full of yellow energy

"TOOLS OF DESTRUCTION LET THE SHEPARDS WILL BE YOUR GUIDE MEGALO MAX FIRE!!!!!!!!" The guns shot out beams of energy that went into a straight line met and then exploded into several different blasts of energy.

Ed screamed as the familiar attack from the start hit him straight head on "AHHHHHHHH NOT THE ELEPHANT ANYTHING BUT THE ELEPHANT (Ed switches to calm mode like he does sometimes) the elephant hurt me last time"

The red tiger Zoid that had turned invisible slowly entered the hover cargo from the back of the hover cargo. When it had entered the hover cargo the intruder climbed out of the Saber Tiger and stealthy ran over to the hall and then into a room that looked like a runway into the sky. The intruder walked over to a computer built into the wall.

"Please enter pass word"

The intruder thought for a moment and then typed in ARMOUR UNITS.

"Access granted" The intruder grinned 'The object of having a password is to make it hard to guess dorks' the intruder inserted a disk and copied the data of the armour units

'Soon dorks soon'

Ed and Rolf now were trying hard to show who had the most powerful attack, after Rolf had hit him with his Megalo Max Ed had returned fire with his multi-missile monster this now was being repeated again and again. Sara and Double-d watched the two fire away, Sara turned to Double-d "Are you bored?"

"I must admit watching the same display again and again is slightly boring" The two Zoids sat/lay down waiting for them to finish

The two boys were copping with the battle in very different ways while Rolf was firing away in anger that Ed wasn't falling, Ed was laughing and was starting to repeat various things in his life (Don't ask me Ed's weird mind is to blame)

"Hello my name is Ed"

"Your name shall be DIRT IF ROLF IS NOT VICTORIOUS SOON!!!"

"One plus one equals one on a bun"

"Why do you mock Rolf?!!!" The Dibiso tried to power up another Megalo Max, nothing happened.

"Rolf has run out of energy"

Ed smiled "LETS SING A SONG!!!!!" Ed whacked Rolf in the middle of the head and Rolf fell to the ground

"Rolf had not emerged victorious…but he enjoyed the fight Urban Rangers!!!" The lightning Saix stood infront of Rolf and put a paw on it's head in the salute they do.

"The Urban Rangers are now going to join the Blitz team is this understood!?"

"Fully understood sir!" Johnny climbed out of his cockpit and put a hand forward to the Silver Wolf

"Johnny 2 by 4 and this is Plank"

Double-d and Sara got out their cockpits

"Double-d? Sara? Hey Plank we found them!"

Rolf looked at Double-d and Sara and then at the Iron Fist "Ed boy?"

"HI ROLF!" Ed climbed out of the cock pit and waved to Rolf

"The battle was won by the Ed boys and their followers but why isn't the judge announcing the battles over?"

Everyone turned to the judge "UN-AUTHORISED ZOID ON THE BATTLE FIELD STOP COMBAT AND LEAVE THE PREMISES"

Jamie looked at the screen clueless and scanned the area, "Doc there's a Saber Tiger on the field"

"There is?"

"What's more is that the hover cargo has been broken into and are security system is down!"

"Check for any data on the Liger Zeros armour units and the status of our Zoids"

"All Zoids are safe but are data on the Liger Zeros armour units has been copied!"

"WHAT ALL ZOIDS ON THE BATTLE FIELD NOW AND STOP THAT SABER TIGER!!!!"

The blitz team ran out of the room and boarded the Zoids Jimmy stood on the platform, "Jimmy here mobilizing the Cannon Tortoise!"

"Lena here mobilizing the Gun Sniper!"

"Brad here mobilizing the Command Wolf!"

"Jamie here mobilizing the Raynos!"

"GOOOOOOO JAGER!!!!!" The Zoids jumped onto the battlefield and began chasing after the Saber Tiger. The Silver Wolf was gaining on the Saber Tiger.

"Give back those armour units who ever you are!!!!"

The Saber Tiger became invisible in front of Double-d, un-like the original Saber fang this one had several rocket launchers and was loaded with missiles. It fired to at Double-d and sprinted off, Double-d was hit and stopped for a moment.

Sara ran past Double-d "MOVE IT DOUBLE-D HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Double-d began to move again and returned running after the Saber Tiger. The Saber Tiger stopped as Johnny and Jamie blocked its path and the remaining Zoids circled it. Bit aimed his guns at the Saber Tiger "Your surrounded give back the data you stole and we won't attack"

A message appeared on Bit's screen, bring it on.

"Alright guys attack!" The first to attack was Johnny as he sped at the Saber Tiger and lunged at the Saber Tiger

"Plank says "FEAR MY WRATH!!!!!!" then Johnny's lightning Saix stopped in the middle of the air and fell out the air with a missile mark on it's chest.

"Ouch!" Rolf glared at the Saber Tiger

"YOU HAVE WOUNDED A FELLOW COMRADE RANGER JIMMY ATTACK!!!!"

"Yes…sir..." Johnny shivered in his seat nervously as he raised his cannon and put his shield up, Jimmy started to fire at the Saber Tiger but it kept dodging his attacks and then eventually rammed into his shield breaking it and then firing missiles at the Cannon Tortoise to disable Jimmy. Rolf aimed all of his cannons

"YOU HAVE ANGERED THE SON OF A SHEPARD DIE CURSER OF THE BEANS MEGALO MAX FIRE!!!!!" 

Rolf powered up his remaining energy and fired the beams in one straight line until they exploded into several different blasts. The Saber Tiger dodged the blasts from the Megalo max and then slashed the dibisons head off and pushed the body to the floor. Sara got angry and pointed her gun at the Saber Tiger.

"EAT LEAD KITTY!!!!!!"

The Gun Sniper shot several times but like Rolf the Saber Tiger dodged the shots and fired it's own shots at Sara knocking her out. Jamie started to back away

"Should we attack? He's took out four Zoids no problem"

The Saber Tiger roared

"What's the matter can't take the heat?"

Lena glared at the Saber Tiger

"Of course we can but the real question is…can you?"

Lena contacted the remaining Zoids

"Guys we should all attack him at once there's no way he can stand this much heat"

The Zoids nodded and got into a line of two by two with Jamie above, Jamie swooped down and fired the laser cannon repeatedly, at the same time Double-d and Brad fired their guns, Lena attacked with the weasel unit while Ed attacked with the missile monster. Finally the last remaining Zoids ran forward and powered up their claws slashing at the Saber Tiger, their claws met nothing as they saw the Saber Tiger fall from the air with its claws out. The claws met with the Raynos pinning it to the floor it moved onto the Gun sniper slicing it's arms and missiles off with it's claws and then shooting it to the floor. Double-d started to back away

"This is not good"

Bit walked forward in the Liger Zero

"I ain't scared!!"

The Saber Tiger roared at the Liger Zero

"Ah perfect the Liger Zero this is gonna be a better victory than I thought"

The Liger Zero ran at the Saber Tiger shooting the machine guns in his head, the Saber Tiger turned invisible and dodged the shots, the Saber Tiger smashed into the Liger Zero causing it to be thrown to the floor; the Saber Tiger then ripped the armour off the Liger Zero using it's mouth and fired inside causing it to become disabled. The Ed's and brad were the only ones left Double-d started to panic

"Guys were greatly out numbered we should retreat"

Brad glared at the Saber Tiger

"This guys going down I'll make sure of it"

Brad ran at the Saber Tiger firing his guns at the Saber Tiger at the same time. The Saber Tiger mounted a missile launcher onto his back that had been installed by Leyon,

"SIT!!!!"

The Saber Tiger fired a missile at the command Wolf hitting it dead on and causing it to fall to the ground

"Pathetic"

The Saber Tiger was about to attack the Ed's when Brad bit into the Saber Tigers tail and repeatedly fired 

"You didn't think you would get rid of me that easily

"Get off!!!"

The Saber Tiger fired another missile but the Command Wolf kept biting into the Saber Tigers tail

"That the best you can do?"

"I SAID GET OFF!!!!!"

The Saber Tiger kept firing missiles until Brad's cockpit started to spark with electricity, the Doc called Brad

"Brad get out off there your Command Wolfs about to explode!!!"

"No I can take him!"

"OH NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!" Kevin fired his last missile causing the Command wolf to be hit and explode. The Ed's looked at the remains of the Command Wolf lying in front of them. Double-d starred at the area

"Where's Brad?"

Double-d noticed Brad lying near a piece of the Command Wolf.

"What the heck were you doing you could have killed him!?"

"To bad I thought he wouldn't be able to get out of the cockpit in time"

Double-d charged at the Saber Tiger with the Viking lance

"THUNDER SPEAR!!!!!" The Viking lance was about to hit the Saber Tiger when it bit into the spear and snapped it in half the Saber Tiger then sliced Double-d's guns off and then plunged his second claw into the Silver Wolfs chest causing it to drop to the floor. 

"DOUBLE-D!!!!!"

Ed and Eddy glared at the Saber Tiger

"Your going down evil robot kitty!!!"

"Lets rumble!!!"

The Saber Tiger roared

"Bring it on!"

Eddy leapt forward with his blades out stretched, the Saber Tiger shot Eddy in the face and then sliced his blades off and pummelled him with another missile launcher knocking him out to.

"EDDY!!!!!"

Ed ran at the Saber Tiger punched him right in the middle of the face and then shot his two cannons at the Saber Tiger causing some damage. The Saber Tiger got up and roared at Ed

"That…wasn't…nice!!" The Saber Tiger Ran armed his missile launcher and ran towards the Iron Fist.

"Prepare to meet your maker evil robot cat with claws that hurt!!!" Ed continued to fire his cannons at the Saber Tiger, but as he did the Saber Tiger surprisingly dodged all the shots he fired and then blasted the Iron Fist using his missile launcher causing damage, he then bit into his arm and ripped it off, this was then followed up with another missile directly to the head knocking the Iron Fist out.

"I'm sorry guys I couldn't stop the robot kitty"

"That's okay Lumpy"

"We still respect you Ed"

The person in the Saber Tiger laughed,

"Pathetic the all mighty cul-de-sac gang and the Blitz team go up against one cul-de-sac kid and they all lose!!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I'm stuffed?"

The Saber Tiger opened up to reveal Kevin in the Saber Tigers cockpit.

"You dorks weren't even a challenge to me that's not gonna help you next time"

Eddy glared at Kevin

"Kevin you moron why are you doing this?"

"Because you Dorks deserve it and next time your all gonna join Brads Zoid on the trash heap!"

A purple Whale King emerged from the clouds

"Well Tauros did you enjoy my new recruits first mission"

Doc glared at Leyon

"LEYON THIS IS TO LOW!!!"

"Is it Tauros? You deserve it for all you did to me in my life"

The Saber Tiger was loaded onto the Whale King; Kevin smirked as he flew away "Enjoy your victory's while you can Dorks because soon they'll all come to an end!!!"

Killer needle: Well I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting but you see I had a lot of work to do-

Double-d: I hardly call lounging in front of the TV like a slob hard work Killer Needle

Killer Needle: Do you want your Zoid repaired?

Double-d: Yes

Killer needle: Then shut up! Well your now going to wonder a couple of things "Why did he destroy Brads Zoid?" "Where's Nazz?" well not to worry the answers will be here soon


End file.
